Slytherin Princess
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: "SLYTHERIN!" Silence filled the Great Hall after the Sorting hat made its final decision. For the first time since the dawn of time, a muggleborn - a mudblood - had been selected to live with the snakes; the very people who hated her existence. But is she really as dirty as she had led them to believe? Semi-dark! Hermione. - HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was peacefully reading her favorite book, Vampire Academy, by the window just like she did every night. Hermione smiled in content at the dim light that the moonlight gave. She never liked bright lights at all, and she preferred dim lights over them.

She yawned, sighed, and looked at the clock placed above her door to check the time. It was nearing midnight, and Hermione decided that she needed to rest. She closed the book and placed it on her desk, shut the windows and was about to draw the curtains when an owl swooped in and started pecking on it.

Hermione had half a mind to just ignore the stupid bird, but it created too much noise, and that irritated her to no end. She tapped on the window, sending the bird away, but it continued its ministrations dutifully. Hermione, now fully annoyed, opened the window and was about to choke the bird when it soared in and dropped a letter on her bed.

Curious and wary, Hermione hesitantly approached the letter, and stared at the owl once more. The bird stared back at her with its large eyes. She shooed it away, but it stayed, still staring at her as if it was waiting for something.

_'What did it want__?'_

Realization dawned on her. Of course! How could she forget? Way before technology started, people used birds as messengers, and you had to give them something in exchange for their service.

But what could it possibly want that Hermione had? Hermione sighed deeply and looked around to observe the room. Ab object caught her eyes from the corner of the room. It was a toy rat that her mother's cat, Slimy, owned.

Hermione strolled over it and picked it up. She then tossed it to the owl, and the bird left right after.

She plopped down on her bed and picked up the letter. The envelope was so elegant looking that Hermione marveled about who sent her the letter and what kind of person it was. Talking by letter is an old form of communication, and aroused her curiosity why someone from this generation would talk to her in that way.

The stamp at of the envelope looked like it consisted of four animals. A lion, a badger, an eagle, and was that a snake?

Hermione opened the letter curiously,and began to read.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF  
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Granger,

We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We wait your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Deputy Headmistress **

* * *

Hermione scoffed in contempt after reading the letter, and she went through it one more time to make sure that she wasn't just misreading.

She always knew that she was special in one way or another. After all, books didn't float around just because you wanted them to. Nor did hairs just disappear in the middle of the night for no apparent reason.

It was quite an interesting story, really. You see, as a bushy-haired bookworm, Hermione was often bullied in school. The things they teased her with were about her hair or her teeth, but never about her brains. And even though it gave Hermione some sort of sick satisfaction that they knew she was smarter than them, it still wasn't pleasing to be called a beaver or a hag. Hermione tolerated them though, even though she knew that she could make their lives a living hell, she refrained from doing so.

Humans fear the unknown. That's exactly what Hermione was - _unknown. _Getting hunted wasn't really in Hermione's top ten list of 'must experience' things.

One day though, a female classmate of hers crossed the line. The girl's name was Viola, and she was one of the prettiest girls in school. Viola _hated _Hermione with passion. She thought that Hermione, especially her hair, was just trash that should be disposed.

Hermione was silently reading to herself when someone had grabbed the back of her head and pushed it roughly against the table. Hermione tried to fight back but then, two pairs of arms grabbed her own ones and held it down. She was about to use 'the thing' to force them off her when a new set of arms pulled her hair back and cut it.

Hermione can do nothing more than stare straight-ahead in shock. With a shout of anger, Hermione's captors found themselves on their butts looking up at Hermione who smiled at them in an almost angelic manner, but her eyes were as cold and hard as stone.

The next day, they found themselves hairless and Hermione with her hair back to its normal length.

Hermione smirked in satisfaction at the memory.

_'That was her fault for crossing me...'_

Eleven years old Hermione had been in control of her magic ever since she found out that she had one. The letter sent by whoever this McGonagall was, just confirmed her suspicions. Hermione never thought of calling it as 'magic' though.

A cold breeze made its way into her room, making the temperature drop and Hermione shiver. She stared at the open window intently, and after a few seconds it closed itself with a snap.

Hermione placed the letter by the table. She'd just tell her parents tomorrow...

* * *

Author's Note: Like it? Love it? What do you guys think? Should I continue this?

Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hitted them. She looked around her room groggily, still too sleepy for her mind to process anything. Her clothes from yesterday were on the floor. Along with some papers that she threw over her shoulder to the trash bin. She sighed in irritation. She was a clean person, not necessarily a neat-freak, but she was no slob either. She just didn't have time to clean after yesterday's events.

Her eyes land on her bedside table and zeroed on the letter.

_It was time.._.__

__.__

__.__

Hermione's mother, Iris Granger, sat on their brown couch, brooding to herself. She looked nothing like her daughter. While Hermione had unruly brown curls, Iris' curly black hair cascaded down her back and ended beautifully with an elegant curl. She had pale skin and a pair of captivating violet eyes - the complete opposite of her daughter.

Beside her were books, all regal and ancient looking. Her head snapped up at the sound of her daughter's footsteps. Moments later, Hermione appeared at the kitchen door, nervously clutching a letter in her hand.

"Mom," Hermione began nervously, but stopped when she noticed that her mother was staring intently at the letter.

"So you've received it," Iris said monotonously. Hermione stared at her mother in confusion.

"You know about it?"

"Of course," Iris said confidently and rolled her eyes at her daughter's stupid question.

"_How_?" Hermione demanded. She was preparing herself of being disowned or her mother freaking out... just something other than this - this _calmness. __  
_

"Read these books first. I'd rather talk to you with you knowing something about our world rather than being so ignorant of it," Her mother said dismissing Hermione. "We'll talk in a week's time."

Hermione stared skeptically at her mother. Not only was her mother keeping information from her, she also wanted Hermione to carry all of _that?_

"You expect me to carry all of that up to my room?" Hermione asked and stared incredulous at the pile of books her mother was forcing on her. Iris mother nodded and Hermione couldn't help but sputter.

"H-how?"

Iris rolled her eyes at her daughter, and then spoke in such know-it-all manner that Hermione felt like hitting her.

"By magic of course."

**~ o-O-o ~**

Hermione climbed to her room with the ancient books hovering behind her. She furrowed her brows in confusion. How can her mother know about magic? As far as Hermione knew, her parents were completely human. They should be blissfully unaware...

Not once did she ever see her mom use magic nor her dad... So how?

Hermione groaned in acceptance. Her mother was right though. It would be better to talk if she knew something about 'their world' as her mother put it.

She dropped the books in her bed and plopped down next to it, picking up the closest to her, she began to read.

**_~ A week later ~_**

"Mom," Hermione called as she stormed in their living room, ready to demand an answer just in case her mother retained information from her. Iris glanced up from the book she was reading.

"Take a seat Hermione," She ordered. Hermione obediently does, deciding to just get it over with.

"Who's Morgana le Fay?" Iris asked out of the blue.

_Is this a pop quiz?_

"She was a powerful dark witch, a half-sister of King Arthur and was an enemy of Merlin," Hermione recited perfectly.

"How did she die?" Iris continued to ask. Violet orbs boring holes into Hermione's brown ones. Hermione's brows furrowed.

"I-it didn't say..."

Iris nodded. "What people don't know is that Morgana didn't die-"

"-But it said-" Hermione interjected, only to be cut off by her mother's glare.

"Don't interrupt. As I was saying, Morgana didn't die. Rather, she continued to live for years after her supposed death," Iris informed her flabbergast daughter.

"What are ways to achieve immortality Hermione?" She asked again.

"A horcrux and the Philosopher stone."

"Morgana created 3 horcruxes. She lived and lived and lived without anyone knowing of her existence." Iris paused, and waited for Hermione to absorb the message.

"One day, she stumbled upon this old mansion that looks like it hasn't been taken care of. There was a snake pinned on the door and signs that warned people to be wary. Morgana ignored all of it. After all, what was she to be afraid of? She's almost immortal and a very powerful dark witch. She approached the house and that's when she met a parslemouth named Morfin Gaunt, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

For some unknown reason, they fell in love. Perhaps not really with each other... perhaps they fell in love with the other's powers. In love or not, it doesn't change the fact that Morfin impregnated Morgana. They left that old mansion and lived happily for a while... but Morfin said he needed to get something from that old house and he never returned to Morgana's side. She received news that Morfin was forever sentenced to Azkaban and went into hiding herself. She disguised as a muggle and lived in this world. Her son, an heir of Slytherin was forced to pretend that he was muggleborn. The dark lord was rising at that time and Morgana knew that if Dumbledore receive word that there is _another _heir of Slytherin, he will not hesitate to use whoever it is. And if they won't join his side, he'll kill them for sure. He's afraid that they'll side with Merope's son... The descendants of Morgana were forced to live in hiding, pretending to be muggleborns when they are young. After graduating they will disappear from the wizarding world and would pretend to be muggles. It's a never ending cycle..." Iris narrated dolefully. As if she was experiencing their pain.

"That's a nice story and all mother but... what does that have to do with us?" Hermione, who had been listening quietly all this time, asked with irritation coloring her tone.

"_We _are Morgana's descendants!" Iris snapped ."_You_ are an heir of Salazar Slytherin himself!"

Hermione stared wide-eyed at her mother. She knew she was special... just... not _that_ special.

"You are wearing a glamour charm," Her mother said, breaking through Hermione's line of thought. "It will disappear the day before you go to Hogwarts and you will look like me."

"O-okay," was Hermione's only reply. It was what she was capable of at the time being. Iris eyes softened.

"Your real name should be Hermione le Fay... not this filthy muggle name..." she informed Hermione, scoffing.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom," Hermione ran to the bathroom and threw up. After she was done she returned to the living room to find her mother biting her lower lip. A nervous habit.

She groaned out loud, "There's more right?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Iris nodded nervously.

"Spill it out then... Nothing could surprise me now."

"You're engaged..." Iris closed her eyes and waited for the explosion.

"_What?!_"

"W-we didn't have a choice! It was to protect you!" Iris defended "If we were to suddenly die, someone should at least be able to look after you!"

"Okay... I get that," Hermione said gritting her teeth. "But why did I have to get engaged?"

"Narcissa is a very good and close friend but she is a Slytherin... The Malfoy won't pass up any chance to be linked to Moragana le Fay or Salazar Slytherin himself..."

"So in short you were outwitted," Hermione spoke bluntly. Iris flinched.

"Y-yeah... I guess you could say that... One more thing," Iris continued warily.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Hermione whined.

"You are going to be spending some time with your fiancee at their manor... every break and... during the summer."

"**What?!**"

* * *

Author's Note: First of all I want to express my gratitude to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story! ^^ Cheers to you guys :D I honestly didn't expect it. Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sighed as she boarded the Hogwarts express. Her once bushy brown mane was now black and cascaded down her back. Her violet eyes roamed the train, looking for a free compartment. She had seen one that was not so full, but the occupant was a tad bit irritating for Hermione.

He was a bit round and his eyes were watery. He kept repeating the name "Trevor" as if it was his missing girlfriend. Hermione highly suspected that he would end up in Hufflepuff.

She was really very thankful for the books her mom had lent her. She was now knowledgeable about the magical world as she should be in the first place. She was a bit frustrated at her mother for keeping the secret though... Why not just tell Hermione so she could practice her magic?

Her mother had reasoned with her, telling her that it would explode inside her, for her small body wouldn't be able to handle that much power.

Finally Hermione found a what seemed to be empty compartment by the end of the train. She failed to notice the luggage on the left side. She levitated her bag on the right side, wand-less. She had practiced her magic over the summer, and she could do a lot of spells without even using her wand.

A voice then spoke from behind her.

"Cool."

Hermione jumped in surprise and lost concentration, making the bag fall to the ground. She quickly turned around, anxious at the prospect of being caught.

She was a _mudblood. _She was supposed to be _new_ to the concept of magic. She shouldn't even be able to perform spells while using a wand! Let alone doing magic _without _one.

She came face to face with a blonde boy with grey eyes and a pointed face.

_Well... he's handsome..._

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized, "looks like you can do it too." He said while he stared at Hermione in interest, and before Hermione knew it, her bag was already where she was trying to put it before.

She cast him a curious look.

"Yes. I did that wand-less... It's nice to know that I'm not surrounded by complete idiots." He gave her a smile, and Hermione nodded in agreement with him.

She absolutely felt the same.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself, and Hermione wondered idly why the name sounded so familiar. Perhaps she had read it somewhere before...

_Malfoy..._

A light bulb flashed in her head. One of the oldest wizarding families. A supporter of Voldemort. Hermione had a pretty good idea what house he'll end up in.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

He cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know any pureblood family with the last name as Granger... Your name sounds real familiar though." he says, staring intently at her. Hermione's throat constricts.

"I'm... muggleborn," she explains, spatting the word with venom. Draco's face contorts in disgust before his eyes land on her bag. A thoughtful look crossed over his features before his disgust turned to toleration.

"You certainly are a special one then," he commented, "Especially since you look so much like a pureblood." He squinted his eyes at her. Judging her.

"I know."

Hermione winced at her tone.

_'Way to sound like a mudblood Hermione,' _she hissed at herself.

Draco sighed and plopped down on a seat by the window, and Hermione is quick to follow him. She sat parallel to him.

"There are downsides to being a pureblood though," he said solemnly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there are," Draco insisted when he noticed Hermione's raised eyebrows. "For example, my parents are forcing me to marry another old wizarding family."

Hermione threw him an odd look. Well... that situation sounded _really_ familiar.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that since we care about blood purity and all," Draco quickly defended his parents after seeing the look Hermione sent him. "It's just... I wish they'd let me choose who I want to marry. Bloody hell, I'm not even 17 yet, and I'm already engaged."

Hermione could only nod emphatically.

_I know how you feel..._

"My mother is picking us up next break. Apparently, she is to stay with us every time she can."

A moment of silence passed, and Hermione's gut kept telling her that she had forgotten something important.

"By the way, which house do you want to go to?"

Hermione pondered over the question. Her answer is obvious, of course she'd end up in Slytherin. There was no _want, _she _belonged _there. It was in her very blood. To be put in another house is beyond ridiculous. But a muggleborn ending up in Slytherin? A _mudblood? _It was unheard of. Should she say Gryffindor? But the thought alone makes her want to hurl. To end up in _that _house? No. way.

Hermione decided to go with the safest answer.

"Ravenclaw."

Draco nodded in approval.

"That house would suit you. You don't seem to fit in Gryffindor to me and with that power you aren't exactly suitable to be in Hufflepuff. Slytherin don't accept mud- muggleborns. Ravenclaw is perfect. You're brilliant even though you have..." Draco let his sentence drift off.

"Dirty blood," Hermione finished for him. Draco grimaced, but he doesn't bother to make her feel better.

"I want to be in Slytherin," he declared proudly. "All my family was Slytherin. To end up in another house is beyond ridiculous."

Now why did that line sound familiar?

The sound of the train arriving cut off their conversation.

_Hogwarts..._

Draco stood up and levitated his and Hermione's bags down. He shuffled through his bag to get his cloak.

"See you around... Hermione," he said as he cast her one last look before he left.

"Yeah. See you," she replied, but he was already gone.

.

.

Hermione got off the train last. She followed a voice that was calling all first years to him. When Hermione got near enough to see him, she was a little bit startled by his appearance.

_'He looked like a giant…'_

The gian- man was covered with his bushy beard. He sort of looked dirty for Hermione - like some hobo whom the old coot named Dumbledore took a pity in.

"Firs' years! Fir's years over here! All right there, Harry?" He shouted again before looking at another first year.

Hermione scoffed in contempt when she heard the name. What a surprise... a _special_ mention for Mr. Potter.

She knew all about him. The one who bought her dear old ancestor down with just mere luck. The boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. She studied his figure. Small, scrawny _and_ skinny.

_'He looks weak.'_

After he made sure that they were complete, the man then led them to a big, black lake. The castle was perched atop a high mountain.

Hermione stared in awe at the towering castle in front of her. She didn't gasp or squeal, just stared. She had read all about Hogwarts, but the pictures in the books didn't do the school justice.

It was _so_ much more magnificent up close.

There were tall towers and turrets here and there. It gave off a majestic feeling.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called. He then pointed to little boats floating on the water just by the shore.

The students moved eagerly and before Hermione knew it, all boats were filled except for one. _Harry's_.

She unwillingly went over, followed by the toad-lover from before.

When she sat down Hermione stifled a groan at the little presence of magic that Potter's friend and the toad-lover were emitting. She could feel another sort of presence from Harry though… As if _something_ was inside him.

Hermione waved the notion. How utterly ridiculous. It was impossible to have two souls in one body. Unless Harry was a horcrux.

Hermione scoffed. '_That's impossible.'_

The boats moved slowly. They went through a curtain of ivies to a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them underneath the castle. They reached some kind of underground harbor where the boats finally stopped.

The students clambered out of the boats. Hermione soon followed only to be stopped by the man's booming voice.

"Oy, you there!" He called, and only a moment later did Hermione realize that he was talking to the toad-lover.

_And then the freaks gather._

"Trevor!" The toad-lover cried happily as he gathered the toad in his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The giant then led them to a passageway that came out a smooth, damp grass right in the shadows of the castle. They walked up a flight of steps and gathered around a huge, oak front door. The giant knocked three times before it opened. An old witch walked out. Hermione sensed strong magic from her. She was definitely not someone to giant, whose name was Hagrid, introduced her as Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall led them to a small chamber. The students shuffled closer towards each other. Hermione suddenly felt nervousness and excitement coursing through her. That was it. She will finally get sorted.

A sudden thought entered her mind and left her with her eyebrows furrowed.

What if she doesn't get sorted in Slytherin?

Could that be even possible? Her? Not getting sorted in _Slytherin_? The very house her ancestor founded? But the others before her… they didn't get in Slytherin too…

_'Mom said that the sorting hat put her in Ravenclaw…'_

She tried to wave the thought away but it stuck like glue, making her anxious.

She glanced around nervously and caught Draco's eye. She tried to smile at him, but he quickly ignored her before she could. Hermione tried not to feel hurt. She was a _mudblood_. Even if he tolerated her in private, there was no way that he would talk to her in public.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

Hermione rolled her eyes, she already knew this. She just wanted to get on with the sorting.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most poi

nts is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

"The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting."

She eyed toad-lover's cloak and the smudged nose of Harry's friend. She heard Potter ask a question and then he swallowed nervously.

'_Oho ~ Mr. Potter is nervous,' _Hermione thought sardonically. '_Let's make it worse, shall we?_' Hermione muttered spells under her breath softly as if she was talking to herself, but she mad sure that she was loud enough that he'd hear. He obviously tried to ignore her as best as he could.

Hermione smirked in satisfaction.

Just then the castle ghosts came out and she watched with silent amusement as everybody freaked out.

Her mother had told her all about the house ghosts. She was very closed with the grey lady. The grey lady knew their secret... but she had promised not to tell.

The grey lady caught Hermione's eye and smiled.

McGonagall had then come back and ushered them out into what Hermione presumed was the great hall. For the second time that day, it took Hermione's breath away. The book 'Hogwarts, A History' truly didn't do it any justice.

Hermione heard someone gasp and turned to see Potter gaping beside her. She whispered to him mockingly - mocking him with the fact that a _mudblood_ knew more than him.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

He seemed to miss the mocking tone though and continued to look stupidly about. Hermione rolled her eyes. If she wasn't sure of it before, she was _very_ sure of it then.

Harry Potter had brought Voldemort down by pure luck.

A hat sitting on a stool caught Hermione's attention. It was very dirty and ancient looking. The Sorting Hat.

It then began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The students burst In applause as it finished its song. Professor McGonagall then called their names. Abbot, Hannah ended up in Hufflepuff followed by Bones, Susan. Boot, Terry was the first Ravenclaw to be called, followed by Brocklehurst, Mandy" Brown, Lavender became the first Gryffindor. Bullstrode, Millicent became the first Slytherin. Two boys got sorted before her name was called. Finch-Fletchley Justin was sorted into Hufflepuff and Finnigan, Seamus into Gryffindor.

Her name was finally called.

"Granger, Hermione!"

She walked to the front of the school and put on the hat.

_**Another heir of Slytherin… and you guys were supposed to be rare.**_

_So I've read._

_**Which house do we put you in? Hmmm?**_

_Where do you see me fit?_

_**You could be in all of them really. All except Hufflepuff. You're brave but you also think… A Ravenclaw perhaps?**_

_Another descendant of Slytherin, ending up in Ravenclaw…_

_**No… You have something that other descendants didn't have.**_

_And what's that?_

_**You are ambitious.**_

_And my mother isn't?_

_**She was… but she was willing to lie low. You though, you strive for greatness. I've seen only another mind like yours…**_

_Whose?_

_**Tom Riddle.**_

_He became a great wizard. Bad in your eyes maybe, but still great._

_**Bad in our eyes? How do you see him then Hermione?**_

Hermione didn't answer directly but as the sorting hat had said, there was no thought that you can hide from it.

_Magnificent and powerful._

_**I see… Good luck then Hermione le Fay... Perhaps you will start another revolution.**_

_What?_

**Since it's like that… better be….**

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for those that have followed and commented in the previous chapter. I'm really, really thankful! ^^ Hope you guys liked it! If anyone noticed yeah I got lines from the book xD I hope you don't mind…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Update: I combined some of the chapters to lessen them! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Slytherin!**"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and it mirrored the eyes of the students and teachers around her.

_'It put me in Slytherin._._. it really, really put me in Slytherin. I thought it would choose Ravenclaw_.__._. But it put me in Slytherin... It really did._._.'_

The words replayed in her mind over and over like a broken record. She stared straight ahead in silence, not getting up from the chair.

No one clapped. They just stared in shock at the black haired witch in front of them.

Suddenly McGonagall was in front of her, grabbing her by the forearm and then leading her to the Slytherin table. The Slytherins stared at her. Scrutinizing, examining, _judging. _Hermione sat in silence through it all. She once caught Draco's eye, but he had looked away quickly, afraid to be seen having eye contact with her.

Dumbledore said some stuff about third-floor corridors and forbidden forests and whatnot, but Hermione hadn't been really listening to him. She was too engrossed in her thoughts.

_'How do I fit in here? Not that I don't in the first place because this is the house that I belong in but still._._. they see me as a mudblood and I really should act the part. That means I should be dead scared of them. It's hard to act scared when all I want is for them to know who's boss...'_

Hermione stared at her plate, completely unaware of her surroundings. Hermione then felt an impact on her forehead. She glanced up quickly only to find the students already leaving. She looked around, curious as to who would help her.

Hermione eyes met Draco's, and he raised his eyebrow at her. An obvious question.

_Are you coming or what?_

Hermione grinned and quickly ran up to catch him. She walked behind him all the way.

The prefect led them to the dungeons and stopped in front of a stone wall. She then said the password and how it changes every forth night and then the stone opened, revealing the common room.

The Slytherin all got in in a single file, purposely blocking Hermione and making sure that she was the last to go in. Hermione huffed in annoyance.

When the stone closed behind her all the Slytherins turned to her, making her fidget in discomfort.

The head prefect then smiled brightly and talked in a bubbly voice that showed the exact opposite of what their attitude had said.

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to SLYTHERIN HOUSE. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck.

Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget.

Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent.

Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?

I didn't think so.

But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin.

We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your pencil case.

But we're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood.

For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite.

Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of greatness. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it.

And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cosy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them.

A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it.

The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries.

Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night."

Hermione, as well as the other first years, stared in absolute shock at the prefect.

"So what you're saying is..." Hermione trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. Gemma smiled at her softly.

"We don't care whether you're muggleborn or not. Although we may still care about blood purity, not a single one of us will bother you for it. Sure, we'll bother others from other houses but since you're one of us, you're safe."

Hermione openly gawked at her smiling housemates.

Was she in the right house? It was so bizzare.

"But why?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Gemma said with a laugh, "We Slytherins look after our own and as far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours - one of the elite. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put you here if you don't belong"

Hermione _really _didn't know how to take this...

"I can sense strong magic from you," Gemma commented and added, "and you really look like a pureblood."

The other Slytherins stared at her with knowing looks but none spoke up. Hermione could feel herself sweating. They knew... They knew that she was a pureblood.

"And you probably support blood purity as well," Gemma continued, ignoring Hermione's nervous form. "We do too". She smirked dangerously, a glint in her eyes causing Hermione to relax. Now that,_ that_ was the Slytherin she knew.

"Don't tell anyone," she warned her voice edgy. Gemma smiled at her one more time.

"We don't betray our own," she assured. "Even if we do, no one will trust a _Slytherin."_ There was a bitter note at the end of the sentence.

Hermione smiled and fully relaxed. She can sense truth from the prefects words. Gemma then spoke up.

"We will all call Hermione 'pureblood' when out in public." Hermione froze, and Gemma put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It will be our own private joke, dear. People will think that we're making fun of you and stuff." She winked. "We need to keep up our image. We don't want them to think that Slytherin is getting weak."

"Oh. Okay. cool..." Hermione said yawning. "We can never let Dumbledork know."

Gemma smirked and the Slytherins around her scoffed.

"That old coot?" Some one asked from the crowd. "We never tell him anything!"

Hermione smirked. She found some friends.

* * *

Authors Note: Soooooo? Yeah, I got that message from pottermore. Obviously, I don't own it! Credits to J.K or whoever made that. Anyway, you guys should check it out! Really cool game.

Reviews, Follows and Favorites are very much appreciated! ^^

Thank you for reading! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

The first week with the Slytherins were fine at best. Some were too scared to approach her because of the powerful magic that rolled off her in waves, but some - like Gemma - talked to her and entertained her during the prefects' free moments.

Hermione had even crossed paths with Draco every now and then, but they would do nothing more than exchange nods and ,on rare occasions, maybe even a smile. He had never tried to approach her though, and she didn't make any effort to do the same.

Although he was quite fascinating, Draco was nothing more than a fellow Slytherin in Hermione's life. A fellow Slytherin that could be easily disposed of, if the moment called for it.

Life went by. Hermione attended the classes, left them, and attended them the next day. It was becoming rather boring and tiresome for her, and she longed to show her pathetic school mates some _real _magic, but her situation didn't allow her too. As much as Hermione would have loved to rule the school, the moment that Dumbledork knows of her and her family, they were doomed.

Hermione knew she was powerful. But she was not a fool, and she knows that it will take a few more years until she could defeat Dumbledore in a battle. Even though he is nothing more than an old coot in Hermione's eyes, she will not deny the power that he possessed.

It would be quite stupid of her to do so.

Hermione entered their potions classroom, and it was no surprise that the Slytherins didn't save her a seat again.

Of course, _pretenses. _It was becoming absolutely irritating for Hermione. She no longer wanted to be with the Gryffindorks. A vein popped in Hermione's forehead when she saw that the only seat left was beside The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die and his Weasel of a friend.

With a forced, bashful smile, Hermione took the seat beside them, and she caught Draco's gray apologetic eyes, which for some reason, startled her.

Snape had yet to enter the room so the students had some free time to themselves. Hermione glanced up at the ceiling and recited all the dark spells she knew under her breath. At the corner of her eye, she saw Harry Potter looking at her with interest obvious in his eyes.

Hermione felt disgust coil within her. Was he actually _interested _in her? And yet, the little voice in Hermione's mind whispered to her that this might just be to her advantage.

And Hermione decided to use that to her full advantage.

"I'm Hermione," she introduced herself so suddenly that Potter jumped in surprise. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his scrawny appearance.

"I know."

Now _that _sounded stalker-ish.

"You must not like me..." Hermione told him, eyes downcast. "You hate all Slytherins right?" she gave him the best puppy eyed look that she could muster.

"What?" Harry blinked owlishly, "of course not! You're obviously okay! There are just some chosen ones." his eyes then filled with distaste as he looked at something beyond Hermione. Hermione followed his line of sight and was immediately met with Draco's scowling face.

"You don't like him?" Hermione asked, voice curious. She was very amused though. She found Draco to be quite fascinating.

"Yeah... That guy's a git!"

"I find him quite interesting."

Harry looked at her, scandalized by the confession, and he suddenly gripped her shoulder. Hermione resisted the instinctive urge to throw his arm off and curse him.

"No Hermione! You _must _stay away from him!" he ordered her as he glared at Draco who sat across the aisle. He completely missed Hermione's scowl that was directed at him. As much as she just wanted to curse him to oblivion, she needed to play her part.

"It's not like they like me anyway..."

"Yeah, you need to stay away from them."

Hermione felt her eye twitch. How dare he? How dare he order her around as if he was superior? He _needed _to know his place. Hermione would take utmost pleasure into teaching him herself.

"So... Do you mind if I hang with you guys?" she motioned to the red haired weasel who was picking his nose from Harry's back. Hermione regretted her decision at once.

"Of course! We're friends from now on!"

Hermione returned the bright smile he sent her with a more reserved one. _Friends. _Hell yeah, they were 'friends' from then on.

.

.

.

"What was that?" Draco asked her as he took a seat beside her in the library. "Why were you _flirting _with Pothead?" he spat the word and sneered.

Hermione smiled at the venomous note that could be heard in his voice. "Why? Are you jealous?" she asked him coyly, and almost laughed at the appalled look he sent her. She knew he wasn't. But no Slytherin would want their fellow housemate together with a _Gryffindor._

"I'm just playing Draco," she told him, her eyes twinkling as she stood up. "Don't worry," she added with her back turned.

"He's interested in you, you know!" Draco called out after her. Hermione paused in her steps to turn her head and send him a smirk that gave him the chills.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to continue this, **but** I won't be making any promises! I won't be able to update regularly, and all I ask for is your understanding. The review may be finished, but I still have college exams to take care off! I'm also loaded with projects and school work so updating will be hard!

Don't worry though! Because I don't plan on giving up on this story anytime soon ~

I will stop following the book now! Why? Because it's freakin' hard dammit.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione didn't know what she had been thinking. As she sat between Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley on Potions class three days after they had been introduced, she couldn't help but quietly groan to herself. The duo was proving themselves as stupid as she thought they were in the first place. Well, Ronald was. Harry was just simply... _plain_. It still boggled her mind how he could defeat Voldemort.

"_Hermione_," Ron hissed, and Hermione turned to him with a bored stare.

"What?"

"How did you do it?" Ron demanded. That caught Harry's attention and he stopped stirring his cauldron to join in on their conversation.

"Do what?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows raised. "You're going to have to be more specific than that, Ronald."

Ron groaned in frustration. "You're potion!" He pointed at her cauldron, irritation covering his tone. "How come it's purple? What did you do?"

"I followed the instructions, Ron." Hermione sighed. "There's nothing else to do but that."

"Well, I did too, Hermione," Harry butted in before Ron could retort. "But my potion looks like it's violet."

Before Hermione could reply, a voice spoke from directly behind them. "40 points off to Gryffindor for disturbing Ms. Granger." Snape's eyes glittered maliciously. Hermione could literally feel Harry tense from where she was sitting. Snape smoothly moved to the front and peaked at Hermione's cauldron. He smiled haughtily at the purple hue that greeted him

"50 points to Slytherin for brewing it correctly and another 30 points for almost accomplishing it. Good job, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione nodded at them both. She didn't bother to turn around and look at Draco. She was sure that he was boring holes into her head. "As for the rest of you," Snape continued. "It would do you well to actually _read _than ask your seatmate the answers to every simple thing that you could solve on your own." While he said this, Snape stared intently at Harry and the latter glared at him. "You are dismissed."

Hermione slowly collected her things while Harry and Ron seethed to themselves. Well, it wasn't _completely _Snape's fault. Although the points taken off were too much, it was their fault for even asking her. They knew that Snape was especially hard on Harry, and yet they still had the nerve to strike up a conversation in the middle of the task. Bloody Gryffindors.

"He's out for me... I just know it." Harry glared at the door.

Hermione nodded silently, and her eye's caught Draco's just as he was going out the door. He stare was intent, full of curiosity and begrudging respect.

"So," Hermione began. "I'm going to see you in Arithmancy?"

Ron nodded in distaste. "Another class with Slytherins."

"We're sorry that we couldn't accompany you in lunch Hermione. The Slytherins must be giving you hell..."

"No, not really." Hermione tossed her black hair over her shoulders as she flashed them a confident and charming smile. "They're nothing that I can't handle."

.

.

Draco was onto her the moment she sat down the Slytherin table.

"How did you do it?"

"Did _what?_" Hermione asked back, a bit irritated. Why was everyone being vague? Was it that _hard _to be specific? Draco rolled his eyes.

"What did you do? For the potion to turn purple."

"The instructions were wrong," Hermione replied with a hint of disdain in her voice. "The author didn't even get her facts right. You're supposed to stir it once clockwise and twice counterclockwise, not the other way around!" She met his curious gaze.

"How did you know?"

Hermione shrugged. "I passed by it once in my mother's notes. Luckily, I decided to follow that one." It was too late when she realized her mistake.

"Aren't you muggleborn?"

The question froze her on the spot. She didn't even think of what she was saying! Draco made her feel so comfortable that she just let her mouth do the talking. She slowly turned to look at him. He smiled at her in amusement and there was this sly glow in his eyes. The damn bastard was playing with her...

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, no." He told her, deciding to let the potion notes slide. "I want you to sit with me."

"What?"

"I want you to sit with me," he clarified. "In Arithmancy class."

"Are you nuts?" Hermione hissed. "You're supposed to hate me! What am I going to tell pothead and weasel?" Hermione sneakily turned her head to look at them but found that they were already looking at her.

Draco scoffed in annoyance. "It's disgusting," he admitted with a scowl.

"What is?"

"Seeing you sit with them."

"Believe me, it disgusts me too, but something as simple as sitting with you may ruin the whole thing."

"Tell them I bullied you or something," Draco demanded. "It isn't so hard to do because you look like you're really irritated right now."

"No, Draco." Hermione wanted to. She really did. She was sick and tired of acting like a damsel in distress. She was tired of putting up an _act_. But she couldn't risk it.

"You'd rather sit with them than me?" he asked, incredulous. "A fellow Slytherin?"

"Of course not!" Hermione quickly defended herself. "But I need to get closer to them," she explained then added, "and to do that, I need to _not _be close to you."

"And do tell why you need to be closer to them."

"It's all part of the plan, Draco," she informed him. Some part of Hermione was irritated that he had the guts to argue with her, the other part was just glad that there was still someone who was willing to banter with her over something so simple despite knowing that she was powerful. She knew that he could sense the strong magic coming from her, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"What plan?" he asked, obviously interested, but Hermione was not going to reveal any more secret.

"None of your business." Hermione met his intent gaze with one of her own. A minute passed until Draco sighed and averted his gaze.

"You're one stubborn girl, you know that?" He looked back at her, and Hermione couldn't help but admire the way that his grey eyes caught the light. She smirked at him.

"I'm well aware."

"You owe me for not telling me though," he continued and ignored the sounds of protest that came from the girl. "So as payback, you have to sit with me in Arithmancy." Draco stood up and ignored Hermione while she openly gaped at him.

"See you, Granger."

It took a few seconds before Hermione could gather herself together. And when she did, she couldn't help the smirk that lightly grazed her lips.

"I'm not the only stubborn one." She chuckled and smiled at the direction he left in. "Well, see you, Malfoy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm not going to lie... I actually _forgot _about this story. I am so sorry for that. School's been busy and its my first priority right now. It really surprised me when I opened my email and boom!

I hope you guys enjoyed it! 3

Reviews are very much loved! :) Do you like where this story is going? Do share your thoughts! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Draco sat quietly on his seat as he waited for Hermione. He watched the other students enter with a serious stare, and while he did so, he couldn't help but wonder just why he invited Hermione to sit with him. She was a mudblood or at least that was what she said, so he couldn't quite understand the pull that he felt towards her. One thing was for sure though, watching her with Potter and Weasel made him sick.

She didn't belong with them, _that_ he was sure of.

.

.

Hermione was the last to enter the classroom. She gave Harry and Ron a tight smile when she walked passed. They followed her with their stare, their eyes wide with horror and their mouths agape as she sat beside Harry's 'mortal' enemy, Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes at him when he smirked at her, and she couldn't quite stop herself from snickering softly when he sneered at Harry and Ron.

"Honesly, Malfoy." She looked at him in amusement."I didn't know that you were so childish."

"I'm not, my dearest pureblood," he said with a sly smirk on his face. Hermione stiffened before she remembered what Gemma had said, and luckily, it seemed that Draco didn't see it. "Only when it comes to Potter," he added. She sent him another amused smile and was about to say something but the professor trained her eyes on them.

Class was... dreadful. Don't get her wrong, Hermione enjoyed Arithmancy very much but Malfoy's powerful presence beside her didn't help her concentration. She didn't understand why but it seemed like she could feel just what he was feeling. She was so conscious of his presence - so _aware _that it was starting to unnerve her.

It boggled her mind, really. She'd been near her professors and they were all powerful in their own right, but none ever made her feel as if she was... complete. There really was no other word for it. With Draco, she felt as if her power was tripled - as if he was some sort of energizer, and to be with him was the only way to get that energy. She thought that it was her own magic going crazy when he joined her in the compartment, but it seemed like the craziness was caused by _his _magic. It boggled her mind.

"Are you just going to sit there?"

Hermione glanced up in surprise. Almost all the students were gone (including Harry and Ron), and the teacher.

"I didn't know that you were the type to get lost in your thoughts." The familiar voice continued. Hermione turned her head to face him.

"I didn't know that you cared so much."

"Let's go, Granger."

.

.

"I talked it over with Gemma..." Hermione tilted her head to one side in question. "She said that I could be your friend, but I should tease you from time to time. To keep up appearances... Merlin knows why... You don't even look like a mudblood." The last part was whispered to himself so Hermione didn't hear.

"You did?" Hermione asked in wonder, her violet eyes alight with curiosity. "Why? You don't even know why I'm hanging out with those Gryffindors." Draco shrugged.

"I'd rather hang out with one equal rather than a group of nincompoops." He refused to look at her and opted to stare at the ground instead. Well, Hermione could feel his frustration, _literally_. She could literally feel the emotions that he was feeling. Embarrassment, frustration and even confusion. There was a lot of confusion in there.

"Draco Malfoy..." His grey eyes met her violet ones and something clicked. As if some sort of missing piece was put back in its proper place. Understanding dawned on both of them.

_"Narcissa is a very good and close friend, but she is a Slytherin... The Malfoy won't pass up any chance to be linked to Morgana le Fay or Salazar Slytherin himself..." _

_Malfoy...  
_

_Malfoy**.**_

_Draco **Malfoy.**_

"Bloody Hell," Draco stared at her in surprise and Hermione met his gaze in equal shock.

"You -"

"You're my -"

"**Shut up!**"

The duo turned simultaneously towards the source of the sound. There, in the middle of a forming crowd, was Harry Potter and Ron Weasly facing Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott.

"You don't know the first thing about Hermione!" Screamed Harry into their faces.

"And you do?" Blaise asked in amusement. "Well, since you seem to know her very much, mind telling us who her precious mum is?"

Harry fell silent while Ron sputtered around like a fish. Pansy and Theodore snickered in the background.

"That's what we thought."

Blaise move to go past them, but Ron held him back. "Stop mistreating her." He told the trio coldly. "We won't stand for it."

The Slytherins exchanged glances with each other before promptly bursting into laughter. Harry and Ron didn't know whether they should be offended or scared.

"You-" Pansy breathed. "You think we're mistreating her?" she asked before laughter shook her whole body.

"On the contrary," Theodore butted in. "We're quite close with Hermione." He wasn't lying. They had first talked with the 'muggleborn' when Hermione was late for charms. They were late too and the four had formed a bond so quick because Hermione was easy to talk with.

"Don't lie," Harry hissed. "If you were close with her then why weren't she ever invited to sit with you?"

"What? And let you fail potions?" Blaise mocked while the other two made crying expressions. "Face it Potter, the only reason why you pass is because of her."

"I'm amazed," Harry retorted back. "You guys are just so great at making up stories."

"To be honest, I'm really their friend, Harry."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, since I had some free time I was able to write this chapter! ^^ Yippie! HAHA Also, your reviews inspired me. It's nice to know that some of you is loving what's currently happening in this story! :)

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :3

Reviews are very much loved! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was met with blank stares and a heavy silence. She knew that they weren't going to be happy with her confession. The worst case scenario was for them to anger themselves. Something which Ron had a tendency to do. One simple mistake could lead to the whole plan being ruined so Hermione had to tread carefully.

Hermione walked away from Draco and tried to forget, for the time being, what had just transpired. Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy smirked at her in greeting.

"Are you mad?" she asked them after she had sent a nod at the trio. Again, she was greeted with nothing but empty eyes that seemed too lost in their own world. "Harry? Ron?"

Ron was startled back into the present when Hermione spoke his name. His confusion immediately transformed into anger and betrayal. Something that Hermione thought would happen as soon as he found out. The main reason as to why she had kept her friendship with them a secret.

"So, you were just using us...?" The statement ended into a question which led Hermione to believe that Ron hadn't completely lost his rational thinking... yet. "I bet you were laughing at us the whole time, huh?" Ron seethed while Harry was surprisingly quiet throughout the whole ordeal. "Making fun of the two blokes who believed the innocent muggleborn to be a victim."

"It's nothing like that, Ronald." Hermione sighed. Sometimes, Ron just had to make things a lot more complicated than they should be. She wasn't worried about offending him though. The one Hermione needed was Harry Potter, not his faithful best friend.

"What then, Hermione?" Harry finally spoke up, his voice flat and unemotional. His face was also hard and set, as if it was made of stone. "You led us to believe that the Slytherins hated you, was that all a lie?"

"I never said that they hated me." Harry continued to stare at her, and it unnerved Hermione. Why were they making a big deal out it? So she had friends. Weren't they supposed to feel happy for her? With the way that they were reacting, it seemed like they were _unhappy _because she had friends.

And then it dawned on Hermione.

Harry and Ron weren't unhappy that she had other friends. They just wasn't pleased with the fact that they couldn't be the only solace that she had. They were disappointed because it seemed like they were her knight in shining armor. The brave men who would protect her from the big, bad world.

"You know that there's absolutely no reason to be mad, right?" she asked them. "You guys are still my first friends, and I still hang out with you even if I had them." At this, Hermione inclined her head towards the trio that was snickering in the background. Hermione silenced them with a glare.

"Why?" Harry asked sarcastically. "So we wouldn't fail potions?" Hermione really wanted nothing more than to throttle Blaise Zabini. If Harry wouldn't forgive her for Merlin knew what, then Blaise would be the first one to feel her wrath. Her mind was working on overdrive because _dammit_! She can't lose Harry Potter. Losing Harry Potter meant losing against Dumbledore, and she can't let that happen.

"Of course not, Harry!" Hermione admonished, making certain that her voice sounded upset. It wasn't a hard thing to do, considering the fact that she _was _upset with a certain Slytherin. "You know that you've never asked for my help until this morning." Harry seemed to relax at her words and Hermione thought that everything was fine and dandy again until a voice spoke up.

"What about me though? I ask you _every time_." Hermione didn't give a rat's nest about him. But since he and Harry came as a package, she was forced to be on good terms with him.

"Of course not, Ron!" She smiled at him in a placating manner. "I'm sure you would do well on your own." That was an absolute lie. Hermione knew it and so did her fellow Slytherins. Which is why she couldn't really blame them when they were unable to contain their laughter. They all knew that Ronald Weasley could do 'okay' at best when it came to potion making. Ron didn't need to know about that though.

Ron looked doubtful but then he sighed and chose to just glare at the people that had caused his irritation in the first place. He and Harry were about to leave when the boy-who-lived turned back.

"You guys are lucky to be friends with Hermione."

"Yeah, you bloody gits," Ron added. "Consider yourselves lucky." And with those last words, they turned their back and left. Hermione didn't think that she would feel anything other than Obligation when it came to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, but as they walked away from her, Hermione couldn't help but feel the one thing that she dreaded feeling.

_Companionship._

.

.

Hermione didn't really know what to expect if she saw Draco again. Some part of her wanted a confrontation - some sort of _closure_ that would confirm her suspicions and just end everything. What she _didn't' _expect was for the bloody Malfoy to _avoid_ her. He would always find some excuse to leave the room whenever she entered. He would say that he forgot something and go into the opposite direction away from her, when they were about to pass each other in the halls. He started forgetting a lot of stuff ever since the incident happened. In fact, He forgot so much that his fellow Slytherins (especially his mutual friends with Hermione) wondered if he had somehow drank a forgetfulness potion.

What irritated Hermione the most was the feelings of uneasiness and confusion that she felt every time he came too near. It was driving her nuts, to be honest. The onslaught of emotions that weren't even her own. Some part of her was _almost _glad that Draco chose to avoid her.

Hermione should be all that surprised though, she mused. After all, Slytherins only fought battles which they were sure that they were going to win. What kind of battle that she and Draco was on was unclear to her. She was also a bit irritated that she didn't know what there was to lose and what there was to gain.

The normal routine of hide and seek ended when Hermione was called to Dumbledore's office. And there, she received the news that shocked her to the core.

.

.

"He called for me?" Hermione asked Snape for the hundredth time. The Potions professor cast her an impatient look that showed just how irritated he already was.

"Ms. Granger, I believe that I have answered your question before."

"You did," she confirmed with a nod of her head. "I just wanted to make sure."

"And how many times must you make sure, Ms. Granger?" Snape's exasperated voice told Hermione that if she were to ask one more time, the strict professor may explode. But really, no one can blame Hermione for being nervous. She was called to the lion's den, and she would be alone with her 'mortal' enemy for Merlin knew how long. Just the thought of it was able to send chills down Hermione's spine. The fact that it was about to happen scared her to smithereens.

Snape led her through a Gargoyle corridor and up the staircase to the headmaster's office. Hermione would have observed just how brilliant the entire thing was if she wasn't so terrified for her own life. Did Dumbledore find out that she was another heir? Did he plan on threatening her? Or perhaps he was waiting just inside those doors for her to come in before he whipped out his wand, pointed it at her, and cast a memory charm.

Each thought got worse and worse, and by the time Snape knocked on the door, Hermione jumped in surprise at the sound.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's old and kind voice. It sounded anything but that to Hermione. Snape led her inside and she seated herself in front of Dumbledore's desk by the headmaster's command. Quite different to what she expected, Snape stayed inside the room but had hidden himself from sight.

"Would you like some?" Dumbledore's kind eyes twinkled at her while he held some sort of lemon for her to see. It certainly looked interesting, and Hermione was rather fond of trying out new things but she would rather die than accept something from him. Who knew, maybe it contained poison or some sort of truth potion.

"No, thank you," she answered politely.

"Suit yourself." Dumbledore shrugged and his blue eyes seemed to stare a moment longer than what was necessary. Dumbledore sat himself behind his desk and continued to eat his... food. The silence stretched on with neither parties moving or making a sound.

"Headmaster," Hermione began, unable to take the silence a second longer. "What am I doing here?"

"Ah yes. What are you doing here?" Dumbledore mused, but all the mirth and fun were gone. He sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes more serious than Hermione had ever seen them and an unexpected frown seemed to have settled on his lips. Hermione wanted nothing more than to escape the room. Escape the serious and grim eyes that were staring down at her, and escape what seemed to be a very, very bad news.

"Ms. Granger, I called you here because I would like to deliver some news about your parents..."

"M-my parents...?"

"Yes, your parents." Dumbledore laced his hands together and rested his chin on it. All but staring at Hermione with the grimmest expression that he could muster.

"What about t-them?"

"I'm truly sorry, my dear," Dumbledore spoke. "But they're... dead."

"Dead?" Hermione seemed to have lost track of everything around her. She didn't even care anymore that it was the man who made her ancestors' lives hell, all she wanted was the news of her parents. She didn't even know what she was feeling or if she was even feeling anything.

"Not dead. Killed," he told her gravely.

"By whom?"

"You cannot tell this to anyone. But they were killed by Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers."

* * *

**Author's Note**: You guys make me so happy! I didn't expect it! I really didn't, but I got over 20 new followers with the last chapter! Some even commented! Hehehe As thanks, I made this chapter as soon as I can! ^^

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :3

Reviews are very much loved! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione ran blindly down the she wanted to go, she didn't know. She just wanted to run away from Dumbledore. Run away from Snape. Run away from that bloody room. She just wanted to run away from _everything. _

She didn't know how she had ended up there, but Hermione soon found herself standing in the middle of the Astronomy tower. It was noon, so the students of Hogwarts enjoyed their free time outside. Hermione watched them silently; watched as they laughed with their friends without a care in the world. She watched while they had fun. And there she was, about to hex the hell out of them.

Her parents were _gone. _She would never eat her mother's food again or have her father scold her for trying to cook. She would never be able to feel the enjoyment that she felt whenever they played their silly games. She would never feel their comforting arms around her ever again. She would never be able to feel their lips upon her cheeks, murmuring that they love her and that everything will be alright. She would never feel any of that again... thanks to... thanks to whom, exactly? Her parents were 'muggles' for Merlin's sake! Why would Death Eaters show up after being gone for so long just to kill a _muggle _couple? She can't fully believe Dumbledore and his stupid lies! But then again, what reason would he have to kill her parents? Unless, and of course it was impossible, he knew of their lineage...

All the emptiness that Hermione felt suddenly turned to pure, raw anger. She clenched her fists so hard that they bled. Those bloody prats were playing with her - playing with them, the descendants of Morgana. Dumbledore, Voldermort and his bloody Death eaters. They were all playing with her. With her emotions and with her life. She wouldn't stand for any of it.

Then suddenly, the doors to the Astronomy tower burst open and Hermione was momentarily swept away with the onslaught of emotions. Concern, irritation, confusion, doubt and a little bit of fear. All those were carried by just one mere boy that went by the name of Draco Malfoy.

.

.

He was a coward.

That was what he thought of himself every since the _little _incident. He had been avoiding her for the past few days. He didn't really know how to react towards her then. Sure, he found her interesting, but he never considered her as a possible _life partner. _He was _eleven _for Merlin's sake. He was barely worried for tomorrow's test! Much less the far future!

Draco sighed as he entered the common room. His eyes swept over the students and double-checked whether Hermione was one of them. It was pretty useless though, what he did. He could feel her a mile away. It wasn't something that he enjoyed, but luckily, he could ignore it, for the most part. Whenever he would get near her, and he would run away, Draco would feel annoyance from her.

Blaise and Pansy called him over. Their parents were close with each other, so Draco knew them even before Hogwarts. Both were powerful, but they didn't have enough will in them to cultivate that power. A damn shame, really.

Draco was about to approach them when he felt something hit him like a ton of bricks. _Emptiness. _He gritted his teeth and tried to control the damn emotions that were running through him. Curse his mother for establishing an empathy link between him and Hermione because it was not convenient _at all. _Draco knew that it was enough when hate took over his heart. And he would never dare admit it out loud, but he was quite worried for Hermione. What was exactly happening with her for her to experience those emotions?

Instead of going over to his friends like he had previously planned, Draco bolted out of the common room, ignoring Blaise and Pansy's mystified looks.

He kept running through the halls, never stopping for a moment to catch his breath. The portraits eyed him as he passed by, their faces knowing. Moments later, Draco would wonder how he knew where she was but right then, nothing mattered except for the simple fact that he needed to get to her.

He idly noted that his feet was taking him to the Astronomy tower, but the thought was barely important and was discarded almost as soon as it came. He Draco burst in through the door and was at once attacked with Hermione's emotions.

She was angry... _very _angry. He knew that he shouldn't say anything that might make her explode. But that was _Hermione_, and for reasons unknown, she made him feel things that he never felt. So of course he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Bloody hell, Granger. Control you damn emotions, would you? They're killing me."

It was so unexpected that Hermione had to laugh.

"It's not my fault, Malfoy," she snapped at him. "Blame your _precious father _for killing my parents!" But did he really? Hermione wasn't really sure. But she needed an outlet and Draco Malfoy just came in time to be one.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! We both know that you're too smart for that! Why did he do it, huh! Why did he kill them?!" Hermione wasn't sure when she moved, but there she was, trying to be eye to eye with Draco Malfoy while she shook him.

"He didn't!"

"He's a Death Eater isn't he? Isn't he?!"

"Voldemort's fucking dead for Merlin's sake! Don't talk crap, Granger."

"I know he is! Which is why I don't understand why _they _did it!"_  
_

"Do you even have proof that they did?" The statement caught her off guard. No, she didn't have any proof, but did he have to know that?"

"My parents are _dead, _Malfoy! Killed by those- those _imbeciles!_"

"Do you have any proof?" He repeated his question calmly, and it irritated the hell out of Hermione. Especially that knowing look that he sported. She wanted to wipe it off his ridiculously handsome face.

"I don't need to have proof! Who else would do that to my parents? My _muggle _parents, to be exact!"

"Come off it!" He growled at her, the calm mask broken for a moment and replaced with a look of irritation. "We both know that they aren't."

"So? Did _they _know that?! Of course-"

"Of course they did! What in Merlin's name happened to that big brain of yours? You're supposed to be _smart_! Think for a second about what you're saying! We're _engaged. _Who else would arrange that but our parents? Dumbledork? Perhaps the Order? _Think!_"

And Hermione did think. Dread filled her heart and slowly pooled at the bottom of her stomach. If her parents weren't killed by Death eaters or the order, then who...?

"Who even told you that?"

"Dumble... dore..." Draco raised his eyebrow at her and rolled his eyes. Hermione felt stupid all of a sudden. An awkward silence passed. Hermione fumbled for words while Draco stared intently at her.

"I-I'm so-"

Hermione suddenly found herself engulfed in a warm embrace. She gasped in surprise at the bold action that Draco just did. She was torn between pushing him away and just enjoying the comfort that a hug brought.

"Malfoy, what are you-"

"Shhhh..." He tightened his hold on her, and Hermione choked on her words. Unbidden tears filled her eyes and somehow, just a simple hug brought it out. Before she knew it, they were running down her pale face and dripped into the green robes of one Draco Malfoy.

"Dead," she whispered. "They're dead."

"I know, I know." He rubbed her back softly and held her tighter. He idly wondered just what the bloody hell he was doing. Why he was comforting Hermione Granger on the Astronomy tower and why he was sort of glad that he had been the one to find her. Little did he know that Harry and Ron was searching for her as well, and if he had ignored Hermione's emotions and went to Blaise and Pansy, he would have lost her to Potter and Weasel. For she would be willing to be their friends forever, even if that meant being second to everything else.

"I think that I ruined your robe..."

"Really now? Then calm down and fix it for me."

Hermione chuckled at him and he smiled wryly down at her.

"Draco?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for the support! :D I do hope that you guys keep commenting! :))

They do act a little too old for their age, right? Well, I'm about to change that real soon! ^^ Maybe a few more chapters? I'm thinking that this would probably be 24 chapters, at the most? Perhaps less. I'm not really sure! I do hope that you stick be me! Hehe


	10. Chapter 10

She didn't know what had gotten into her, but after her little... episode, she had started talking to Draco a lot more than what was necessary. In fact, he would probably be her 'best friend' if she believed in such stupid labels.

"Draco!" Hermione hissed softly as Blaise chortled to her side. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to balance a quill with my nose, love. Isn't it obvious?"

"I can tell." She rolled her eyes at him, ignored the nickname, and glanced at Blaise with the same exasperated look. "We're supposed to be working on our potion's project. What are you guys up to?"

"Didn't you hear him?" Blaise asked. "He's trying to balance a quill with his nose."

"Ugh! You - you lazy arse!"

"Tell you what." Draco placed the quill on the tower of books in front of Hermione. "If you succeed with what I'm doing, we'll begin. If you don't, you have to sneak in the third-floor corridor with us."

"Why the third-floor corridor?"

"Weren't you listening to Dumbledork at the sorting?" Blaise asked in mild amusement. She didn't strike him at all as the careless type.

"I was occupied," she replied wryly.

"Well, he specifically told us not to go there if we value our lives," Draco informed her with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

"Did it occur to you that it really might endanger your lives?"

"He's hiding something. I just know it."

"Like your brain?" Blaise told him jokingly. Draco raised his eyebrows before retaliating, his challenge all but forgotten.

"Or _your_ manliness, Zabini," he retorted calmly. Hermione couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of her.

"Ooooh, _burn_."

"Hermione!" Harry's voice called. She heard the footsteps of Harry and Ron Weasley approaching the table where she sat at. She rolled her eyes at their obvious lack of respect for the library. "We were wondering where you wen-"

The soft happy laughter at their table stopped when the duo came to view. It was immediately replaced with the sort of chill that Gryffindors and Slytherins brought about when they crossed paths with each other.

"Malfoy."

"Scarhead."

"Zabini."

"Weasel."

Hermione sent them a warning look before she smiled at Harry and Ron. She flinched a little because they were obviously seething. She needed to remind her friends what lines they shouldn't cross when it came to Harry Potter. He was vital for her plans.

"They're just kidding," she waved off and ignored the incredulous look that they sent her. "What do you guys need?"

"We need to talk to you." Their mouths were set into a hard line and she could tell that whatever it was, it wasn't anything good.

"Need help with your homework, Potter?" Draco drawled out. Hermione hid her smile while her friends burst out laughing. She lightly kicked Draco's foot under the table. Harry did a good job of ignoring him.

"Alright. Hang on."

They led her to the other side of the library, where they could be away from prying eyes and ears. They were tense - too tense, she noted. The way they walked and spoke made it obvious that they were going to talk to her about something serious.

"So." She smiled casually at them. "What is it?"

"Some of our other housemates don't trust you, Hermione." Ron blurted out. "They think that you're some sort of spy for the Slytherins. They're paranoid that you're going to 'destroy' us - whatever that meant."

Harry nodded gravely and added, "To be honest, I think that they're going bonkers. They kept babbling about how dangerous you are and how 'snakey'. Can you believe it?"

Hermione hummed thoughtfully while her eyes shone in amusement. "Those guys... What year are they?"

"Fifth."

"And did they tell you how I would 'destroy' you?"

"They're nuts, Hermione," Harry ignored her question, a fact that Hermione keenly observed. "Don't let it get to you."

"Of course not." She smiled in amusement at them. "Is that all?"

At that sentence, Harry and Ron looked a little uncomfortable which spiked Hermione's interest.

"What is it?"

"We err- We-" Ron blushed to the roots of his hair, and he looked at Harry for help. "We..."

"We can't be friends with you anymore, Hermione."

_What?_

"Wha-" Harry cur her off. "Unless you stop hanging out with them."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to laugh out loud at him. To think that he, a noble and proud Gryffindor, would have the guts to actually _manipulate _her.

"I'm quite surprised," Hermione told them softly, her head bowed. "I didn't think that Gryffindors would resort to these sorts of methods to get what they want..."

"Mione, It's for your own good! We're just worried about you. We-"

"Shut up! Don't spout such petty lies!" she hissed. "One thing that you should know about me is that I _hate _being told what to do." With that, she turned her back to them and walked away.

Harry and Ron watched her with their mouths agape, not quite grasping the fact that she had just chosen _Slytherins _over _them. _They were about to walk away when Hermione turned back and faced them again. They shared a look and stared at her expectantly.

"Oh and next time, mind your manners. This is a library for Merlin's sake."

.

.

"What happened?" Draco asked before she could even sit down. She shook her head and remained quiet which prompted him to sigh. From exasperation or annoyance, she didn't know.

"Blaise." Said man stared at the duo before he stood up and left without another word.

"Well..." Draco began as he eyed the silent Hermione beside him. "Care to talk about what happened?" Hermione remained silent. Draco wished that he could see her face but her curly black locks were blocking the view.

"No?" he asked, trying to gently coax her out of her shell. "Alright then... Why don't we just work on our project?"

Still nothing. Draco was getting impatient with the silence. Hermione was very easy to talk. Since they could tell each others moods, the conversation flowed quite easily. He opened a book hesitantly and began to read it, very much aware of Hermione's damp mood.

"What about Polyjuice potion and Dizziness draught? It's not that ha-"

"I hate them." Draco stopped mid-sentence and stared at Hermione's bowed head in surprise. He didn't expect that she would actually talk.

"Oh? Why is that?" She ignored his question.

"They made me choose, you know," she told him casually while she picked up a random book and flipped it into a random page. "Between you guys and them."

"Did they now?" he murmured. So that explained her sudden shift of mood. _Girls, _one moment they can be amused and the next they feel like wanting to smack everybody. But he was honestly shocked with Potter and Weasley. Who knew that those blokes had it in them?

She hummed, deep in thought. "I guess they thought that you guys were bad for me or something... Of course I told them off."

"And you're not happy," he noted, 'with the decision you made."

"Of course I am." She scoffed at him. As if he was the stupid one for suggesting such a thought. "I can't stand people who manipulate me.

Draco nodded in understanding and proceeded to read his book. He didn't mention the fact that he felt Hermione's momentary flash of unhappiness when she heard his statement, nor the fact that she was just manipulating them too.

"Look on the bright side." Draco shrugged as he eyed the book he was holding. "At least you won't help them with their assignments anymore."

Hermione blinked for a couple of seconds before an amused smile slowly made it's way to her face.

"Right..." She laughed. "So, Polyjuice and Dizziness?"

"Polyjuice and Dizziness."

.

.

The trio ended up with the highest grades for that assigned task, which was no surprise considering the fact that they were all brilliant potion makers. The days passed by rather quickly. There were times when she longed for Harry and Ron's presence, as odd as that sounded, but Draco's quick wit, Pansy's understanding and Blaise's sarcastic remarks made up for that.

"I can't believe that Ravenclaw lost..."

"Yeah, who would have thought that Hufflepuff had it in them?"

_Boys. _Hermione rolled her eyes at the Quidditch talk. She walked with Pansy behind Draco and Blaise, both lost in a deep discussion of what went wrong with the match.

"They did have a pretty good seeker," Draco admitted grudgingly whilst Blaise nodded as if the action pained him.

Hermione sighed once more and shared a look with Pansy. Both girls agreed that if they weren't friends at all with the duo, they would have been long gone. As if sensing their thoughts, or perhaps they head Hermione sigh, Draco and Blaise turned and sent them an irresistible smirk.

"You love us too much to leave," they said in unison.

"Or maybe," Hermione retorted while Pansy smiled sweetly at them. "We just stick around because _you _blokes can't live without us." And then they walked away, leaving Blaise and Draco with their mouths agape.

.

.

"Hey," Draco greeted as he smoothly slid into the seat beside her in the Slytherin common room. Hermione raised her head from the book and regarded him with curious eyes because he seemed different - he seemed tired, very, _very _tired.

"Hey...?"

"I just wanted to ask if you're going to stay here for the Christmas holidays?" Draco asked her casually. Hermione stared at him, dumbfounded by the question. He must be playing with her. He knew well enough that she was to stay with them...

"Of course I am," she retorted sarcastically. "Your mother might not want your darling _mudblood _fiance in your home."

Draco blinked and hesitated for a moment before he smirked. "Yeah, she'd hex you before you could even get a word out."

Hermione laughed softly. "I don't know what to say to Dumbledore..."

"Why would you say anything to him?"

"I'm an _orphan,_ Draco." She sighed. "It would be way to obvious if the Malfoys would suddenly adopt a mudblood into their house... He would send me to an orphanage." _  
_

"Why can't you just tell him that we're engaged?" he asked her with a raised brow. Hermione was left gaping for a moment. Was he actually serious?

"Because I'm _muggleborn! _Why would I be engaged to a pureblood? Merlin, what's wrong with you?! Besides, if we tell him about the engagement he may connect the pieces together. He might figure out that I'm the last living heir of Slytherin."

"Yeah... Right." He winced, and his hand immediately flew to his forehead. "Sorry. I just feel so... tired..."

"Why don't you rest?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. Draco nodded and slouched back on his chair, and Hermione resisted the instinctive urge to raise her eyebrows. Draco Malfoy didn't slouch. Hermione had never seen him slouch before, not even once, because it just wasn't something that a Malfoy should do - or so he told her.

She tried to feel his emotions but she was met with emptiness.

_What the hell? _

Hermione wanted to know what happened to make him so... tired. But he obviously needed rest so she could save the questioning for later. He stood up and headed out of the door without another word. Hermione followed him with her worry-filled eyes until he could no longer be seen.

What had just happened? It was as if he had hit his head, but Malfoy moved with so much grace that such a thing seemed impossible. Should she follow? Hermione sighed bit her lip in worry. She couldn't sense anything from him... Not a thing. It was like something was tampering with their link.

She turned back into her book only to be disturbed again. Pansy wound her arm around Hermione without warning, surprising the other girl.

"Hey, Mione."

Hermione nodded. "Pans and...?" Pansy wasn't alone. A beautiful girl with blond hair and blue eyes was beside her, smiling at Hermione gently.

"I'm Daphne," she introduced herself in a clear voice. It surprised Hermione that someone so angelic looking could be sorted into Slytherin. But then again, she was there. "I don't believe that I've had the pleasure to speak to you in person." She sounded so confident and sure of herself. Hermione knew that there was more to Daphne than what meets the eye.

"You haven't," Hermione confirmed. Daphne was about to say something else when Pansy opened her mouth.

"I rescued Daphne from a tragic fate, you know," she told Hermione casually, an amused light dancing in her eyes and her lips turned up into a mischievous smirk. Daphne's fair cheeks immediately colored.

"Stop it, Pansy!" Daphne covered her face with her hands. Pansy winked at Hermione's curious expression.

"She was making a fool out of herself in front of Nott."

"Nott?" Hermione blinked. "Theodore Nott?"

"The one and only." Daphne pouted at her embarrassing situation before she tried to save face.

"Well, he _did _help me."

"Help you from what?"

"Potter and Weasley," she replied irately. The light blush that adorned her cheeks was replaced with brighter, angrier ones. Hermione's eyes narrowed, and she raised her eyebrow in a silent question. What did they do? "I just don't get what their problem is! I was minding my own business when they suddenly accused our whole house of stealing what was 'theirs'."

It was as clear as daylight that Daphne didn't know what - or who - they were referring to. She caught Pansy's eyes and mutual understanding passed between them.

"So," Pansy began curiously. "What did Theo say?"

"He said, and I quote, 'There's nothing that a Weasel can give me that I can't buy myself.'! Isn't he just sharp?"

Pansy and Hermione looked at her in amusement.

"He had just insulted someone," Pansy pointed out with a smirk.

"But sure, Daphne," Hermione added with an amused smile. "Whatever fills your cup of tea."

Theodore then walked inside the Slytherin common room, smiled at Pansy and Hermione, nodded at Daphne, grabbed something, and walked out again like nothing happened.

"Come to think of it..." Daphne mumbled thoughtfully. "I still haven't thanked him." She excitedly got up and waved at Hermione and Pansy as she ran out the door. Pansy sighed fondly and stood up as well.

"I better make sure that she won't turn into a blushing mess." Pansy smiled at her and followed Daphne out the door in a much controlled pace. Well, that was interesting.

Now, what to do with Potter and Weasley?

* * *

**Author's Note**: I just want to inform you guys that I have no intention of discontinuing this story. I'm really grateful to everyone who has reviewed but please write something else than 'update soon!' or the like. I will try to update as soon as I can but I would love to hear what the chapter made you feel, what you expect to happen, what you like, what you don't like. I want to know what you guys are thinking.

Can you do that for me? :)

On another note, this chapter is pretty long! Longer than my usual ~ Hehe.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione didn't hate Harry and Ron, but she wasn't all that fond of them too. They were somewhat friends, once upon a time before they decided to manipulate her. And she was quite... content with their presence. But whether she liked them or not was of no importance because they still didn't understand.

Hermione was _not_ their possession.

They needed to stop being so mad with her choice of choosing the Slytherins over them. True, it would be better if she had Harry on her side, but in the end, she still couldn't stand the fact that they had the nerve to manipulate her. Her whole life was affected because her ancestors were too scared of Dumbledore - too scared of what he could do. It didn't sit well with her. Hermione wanted freedom, control and power. She couldn't have any of that while Dumbledore run free.

It was not that she hated Dumbledore. But with him out of the picture, she'd be free to be who she really is. Not Hermione Granger, but Hermione le Fay, descendant of Morgana and Salazar Slytherin. She knew that Voldemort was dead, but Dumbledore didn't. And with his paranoia, he would not hesitate to use her and turn her into a mindless drone. He may not do it in a straightforward manner, but Dumbledore was a powerful man. She would not put it past him to brainwash someone into doing his deeds with empty promises of it being done for the greater good. That was what she found scary about Dumbledore. The fact that he could use bad ways to get what he want and believe that it was all for the better.

What Hermione wanted needed great sacrifices. To get her freedom, she must kill a man, but she was only eleven and she still needed to grow. To grow stronger, braver, and more unwavering for her purpose.

Patience was a virtue.

Which is why she had been standing outside the Gryffindor common room for more than 30 minutes, waiting for Harry and Ron to walk out of it to talk to them. It was the day of the exams and she was sure that they would be nervous. They wouldn't sleep well at night and would probably stuff their faces with food in the morning.

True to what she had suspected, Harry and Ron walked out of the circular hole looking like zombies. Both boys had disheveled appearances and both had the same dark eye rings under their eyes. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her.

"Hermione," Harry spoke first, clearly relieved that she regained her senses and approached them while Ron set his lips in a hard line. "So you choose us after all."

"Leave them alone, Harry." Her voice was hard and cold, and it left no room for arguments. Harry blinked owlishly at her as Ron turned red and opened his mouth in rage.

"Leave them alone?" he asked, his rage speaking for him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Slytherins had done a mighty good job of brainwashing her. "Leave _them _alone?! We were your friends _first, _Hermione! We were your friends when they _isolated_ you! We were your friends before they accepted you and your _dirty blood_!"

Hermione stared at him in shock. She could see that Ron instantly regretted it the moment that the words left his mouth - judging by how his face turned pale - but she didn't care. The damage was done. It didn't matter that she wasn't even a muggleborn to begin with. She could clearly see that he didn't respect her. With the way that he spoke to her... As if _he_ was the superior one - As if _she_ was beneath _him_. Even the Slytherins didn't treat her like that! But then again they didn't believe that she was truly a muggle-born.

"Merlin! Herm-"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." She glared at him and effectively stopped him before he could say her name. He wasn't _worthy _enough to say it. "Do not _ever _speak to me again."

She resisted the urge to slap him and she turned and left before she could do so. Ronald could do nothing but watch as she walked away - literally. Hermione had mumbled a freezing charm under her breath in her anger. Ron should be glad that it was the only spell she used on him.

"Hermione!" She heard Harry call her, but she didn't stop walking. A hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. Hermione was faced with the breathless form of Harry Potter.

_Really... no exercise at all. _

She expected him to apologize, to beg on his knees on Ron's behalf. She _wanted _him to plead with her, like the halfblood he was, to come back to them. He did neither.

"Don't be so selfish, Hermione," he lectured, as if she was the one at fault. "Unfreeze him already and forget those bloody _Slytherins_."

It was a talent to make it so that the word 'Slytherin' sounded like an insult. Those idiots had some nerve in them, don't they? To act like they owned her. She sneered at him, and damn, she'd been spending too much time with Malfoy.

"I'm not being the selfish one here, Potter. Who are the ones who thinks that I'm theirs? Who are the ones who keep picking up fights with the Slytherins because I chose them? In fact, who made me choose in the first place?" Her words were cold and Hermione could tell that they wounded him, but she didn't really care about that - not when they were being such bastards. _They _were the ones at fault. _They _were the ones who stirred up the trouble. "Don't act so high and mighty '_savior'_!" She mocked him. "When everything that happened was all _your _fault."

.

.

Hermione marched up into the Slytherin table and sat on the right of Draco. Blaise was seated on his left and Pansy was across from him. The other two looked up as she sat down and quickly noticed her foul mood whereas Draco simply resumed eating.

"Hermione?" Pansy ended up asking instead of saying her name. The witch smiled tightly at her and didn't bother to reply. Blaise shared a worried look with Pansy, and the duo shot Draco a furtive glance which he completely missed. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to say anything.

"What happened?" The question was direct, and it threw Hermione off guard. She didn't plan on saying anything. Just because he was her fiance didn't mean that he had to know everything about her, and she wasn't planning on letting him at all. But the next thing she knew she was babbling to him about things which she would have preferred to keep to herself.

"It was Potter and Weasley!" she hissed to him as she stabbed a particular juicy piece of ham and unceremoniously dropped it into her plate. Draco clicked his tongue in disapproval at her actions and grabbed her hand to stop it from destroying her food.

"What did they do?" He sounded as calm as ever, but the feelings of concern and anger washed over her, making her lose more of her desire to shut up.

"Weasel called my blood dirty, _and _they kept insulting you!"

Pansy gasped in surprise while Blaise growled low in his throat. Draco didn't know whether he should go march up to Weasel and hex the daylights out of him or be somewhat appreciative of the fact that Hermione sounded a lot angrier because _they_ were insulted rather than the fact that _she and her blood_, as pure as it was, was looked down upon.

"That's all?" Draco asked in what would be a casual voice. Blaise and Pansy regarded him with a blank stare while Hermione sniffed indignantly at him.

"What do you mean 'that's all?'!"

"We fight with Gryffindors all the time, Hermione. We say scathing remarks each time."

She rolled her eyes. Why was he acting like he was so unaffected? Or was she being completely irrational? Hermione just didn't understand why, but hearing those two insult her friends - her _real _friends - irritated her beyond belief. Well, he did have a point, after all. But if she were ever to hear anyone insult them again... Well, the results would _not _be good.

Silence settled over them as the other Slytherins filled in the table and noise steadily grew in the Great Hall. The normality of it all comforted Hermione. She glanced at the Gryffindor table to find out that Potter and Weasley had yet to come back.

Perhaps Ronald was still stuck, she mused. She would not put it past them.

"Are you nervous?" Blaise spoke up and asked nobody in particular. Hermione raised her eyebrow at his unexpected question and shook her head. Draco shot him a smirk that clearly told the Italian boy what his answer was, and Pansy just shrugged and asked back.

"Are you?"

"'course not," he drawled out. Blaise looked momentarily confused before an amused expression took over his features. "Merlin, Granger," he called and asked, "what did you do him?" She heard Draco snicker from beside her. Confused and a bit interested, Hermione followed his line of sight and was very much tempted to laugh out loud. There, entering the Great Hall, was Harry Potter carrying an immobile Ronald Weasley with much difficulty.

"The freezing spell," Draco murmured before he shot her a grin that made her forget everyone else just for a moment. "Brilliant prank."

What had just happened? She blinked in befuddlement. It was as if everybody had disappeared. Hermione ignored it and grinned back at him."What can I say? I _am _a Slytherin."

As if hearing their conversation, Harry shot her and Draco a murderous look. He proceeded to drag Ron to the Gryffindor table and placed him standing in front of the table.

"He's disgusting," Pansy suddenly said in distaste. "He looks like he hasn't eaten for a year with the way he's looking at the food." Blaise nodded in agreement. "Our house-elves have more dignity than that."

"Can you not talk about that Weasel? I'm losing my appetite."

"Sorry, Drake. It's just..." Pansy shuddered delicately. Draco simply shifted his eyes to the still frozen wizard, and the next thing that they knew, Ronald Weasley could move again. Draco dropped his eyes and resumed eating. Blaise and Pansy blinked in shock because they hadn't seen anyone do a spell.

"What did you do that for, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed, careful not to let Blaise and Pansy overhear. Her eyes wandered to the form of Ron Weasley and found him eating like there was no tomorrow. She sighed in annoyance. Hermione just wanted to enjoy seeing his misery a bit more.

"What are you talking about, Granger?" he asked innocently. If Hermione didn't know that he could do wandless magic and feel his emotions, she _might _have believed him.

"Don't 'what are you talking about, Granger?' me!" Surely, he didn't think that she was stupid as to fall for that. "I know that it was you!"

"Relax, Hermione," he replied in a bored voice. "I just didn't want you to get into trouble." The words stirred _something_ inside her, and Hermione blinked at him in confusion.

"Umm, thanks," she whispered, still confused. He raised an eyebrow at her feeling of bafflement before she shrugged him off.

Hermione watched Draco out of the corner of her eye. She still didn't know what had happened to him before, but he was his normal aloof self now so she didn't bring up that conversation. Sometimes, the Malfoy pride and their constant need to keep their reputations intact annoyed Hermione. There, surrounded by thousands of students, Draco Malfoy acted like he didn't have a care in the world. He was so distant... so cold, and so different that the Draco Malfoy that she knew. She didn't like it. She liked the other one better... The one who tried to balance a quill with his nose, or the one who hugged her until she would calm down... she liked the _real _version of him. Not the fake, mask that he usually wore. But then again, she was a little glad that he only choose a number of people to see that side of him... like it was some sort of secret._  
_

Hermione's line of thought was cut of by the arrival of Dumbledore. The Great Hall immediately silenced when he opened his mouth. He was just charismatic like that.

"Good luck, and Ms. Granger, please approach me for further details about your new... arrangement." And that was that. Dumbledore sat on his chair without another word, his bright blue eyes twinkling. Hermione gulped as her stomach suddenly swarmed with hives. She did not want to live in an orphanage. Hell, if it was allowed, she would gladly continue her living arrangements and live alone. The other students slowly left their comfortable chairs and headed to their respective classes. An air of nervousness surrounded each of them for the upcoming exam.

She was about to stand up when Draco caught her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her heart was quickly filled with warmth that she couldn't even begin to describe.

"It'll be fine," he murmured before he let her go and left. Pansy smiled at her while Blaise mouthed the words 'scream if you need help' with that same endearing smirk plastered on his face.

She nervously approached Dumbledore while the old wizard drank from his goblet. "Let's go to my office and talk, Ms. Granger."

.

.

Hermione didn't like it... She didn't like that way that he was looking at her. His blue eyes held none of their usual happy light, but instead they were replaced with some sort of predatory look that made Dumbledore appear a lot more than dangerous than usual. The tension in the air was palpable. He didn't even offer her his lemondrop.

What happened?

"I am aware that all of your friends are leaving for the Christmas Holiday. Therefore, I would like for you to stay in my house, Ms. Granger," he told her, ever so serious. Hermione's heart momentarily stopped before it sped up, faster than ever. She was to live with him? Bloody hell! She'd rather die than live with him. It was dangerous, much too dangerous. Besides, she was supposed to spend the Christmas Holidays with the Malfoys. She couldn't very well sneak out while under his nose.

"Professor... Please, I couldn't -"

"Unfortunately, that is not possible... So I will be sending you to a muggle orphanage." There it was... The dreaded words that she didn't want to hear. But then again, _anything _would be better than living with Dumbledore.

"What if some muggles adopt me?" she asked in fear. The thought made her heart sink. She didn't want _anyone _to replace her parents. No one would be worthy enough to get that title! Because no matter how strict they were or how nerdy... they loved her and she loved them.

"Then you shall tell them about our world and pray that they would understand."

"_What?!" _She sounded cold... and angry, but it hardly mattered - not when Dumbledore was acting so foolish. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Tell a muggle coupe of _their _world? To talk about with outsiders who had no connection whatsoever with her? Was he insane? "Professor! Why should I-" _Why should I have to let anyone adopt me?  
_

"They would be your parents, Ms. Granger." He regarded her with hard eyes. "It would be better if they understood that you're not normal."

She bit her lip and refused to look at him in the eyes. He continued when it was obvious that she had no more say in the matter. "Luckily, you are already experienced in the muggle world. You could fit in quite easily."

"Am I dismissed professor?"

"Yes."

.

.

"How's your exams?"

"Good."

"How's your talk with that old coot?"

"Bad."

Hermione sighed as she half leaned into Draco. She knew that it was out of character for her to do this, but she just seemed so tired. Talking with Dumbledore sapped her of all her strength. It was half past midnight so all the students were asleep, most of them too tired to even eat dinner.

They were alone, and Hermione watched as the flames dances in the fireplace. His hand was playing with her curls while the other was simply laying across his lap. Their position was quite intimate, but it barely registered in their minds. They were, after all, only eleven, and they saw each other only as friends.

"What happened?" he asked softly, his hand now massaging her scalp. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the relaxing feeling that swept through her. "Your emotions went haywire..."

"He scared the hell out of me by telling me that he wanted me to live with him." Draco's eyes widened, and his hand stopped what it was doing for a second. Hermione whined at the loss, and his hand instinctively resumed its quest._  
_

"Did he really? Want you to, I mean."

"I don't know, Draco." Hermione sighed. How in Merlin's name should she know what was running in that eccentric man's head? "There's something different about him today..."

"Different?" Draco asked. He sounded concerned and curious, very much different that his unconcerned drawl. "Different how?"

"He seemed more... careful. Do you reckon he knows?" Draco shifted as if the idea disturbed him, and disturb him it did.

"No... How would he?"

"I don't know, Draco," Hermione replied, frustrated. "I've just got a feeling."

He didn't reply after that. He just continued massaging her scalp absentmindedly as his thoughts drifted. They were left to enjoy each other's company until the feeling of uneasiness rushed over Hermione. It took her a whole minute to realize that the emotion wasn't her own.

"What are you thinking?" She spoke so suddenly that he jumped slightly in his seat. Hermione tried to hold back her smile. Keyword, _tried._

"Stop smiling, Granger," he told her flatly which caused her smile to grow bigger.

"I'm not!"

"Uh huh."

"So...?" she asked one more time. As fun as their banter was, she wanted to know what was running through his head. Draco sighed.

"I'm just thinking of how mum's going to react once she finds out that you're going to a muggle orphanage." He winced at the thought and shot Hermione a half-hearted smile. "It won't be pretty."

"Don't worry about it. I still plan on going." His brows furrowed in confusion.

"How?"

"Well dear Draco," she drawled out his name and sent him a smirk that made his heart beat slightly faster, "there's this funny spell called _obliviate._"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Someone commented that it would be better to have my chapters longer. Thank you so much for your input! Hehe. I did think that the length of my chapters were too short but since no one was complaining, I let it be. I will try so that each chapter will reach a minimum of 3,500 words and a maximum of 5,000 to 6,000 words.

Sounds good? :D


	12. Chapter 12

"Hermione!"

Said girl stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the familiar voice who called her. Gemma stood behind her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you going home?" the prefect asked with a kind smile. If Hermione didn't know any better, she might have thought that Gemma was mocking her. The heiress of Slytherin swallowed the bile that rose from her throat and smiled forcibly at Gemma.

"Have you forgotten?" she asked while her right eye twitched ever so slightly. Gemma blinked at her in confusion. "My parents are dead. I have no home to return to."

It took a while for her words to register, and when they did, utter shock and guilt made their way to Gemma's face.

"I am so sorry!" she all but squeaked out. "I swear I -, I forgot, Hermione!"

"I understand," Hermione grounded out, "but please excuse me... I have something to discuss with Malfoy." Which basically translated to _I don't want to talk to you anymore. _Not that she needed to know that. Gemma nodded nervously and ushered Hermione to the boys dorm.

When she got there, Draco was already packing, and she watched him with an envious stare. Granted that she may see him again if her plan worked, but that didn't mean that staying in that blasted castle with no one else to talk to but Dumbledore and perhaps even Filch - the resident caretaker and squib of Hogwarts - was her idea of a perfect Christmas.

Draco noticed her inner turmoil and grinned teasingly at her. "You should have made more friends, Hermione. At least that way, you would have someone to share your... unfortunate destiny with." Hermione winced in response, causing Draco's grin to widen. The git was always so happy to gloat whenever he was right.

"Really?" she asked him sarcastically, her brows raised. "_Destiny_? Could you get any more dramatic?"

"You know what I mean."

And knew it she did. Hermione had been dreading the day that her friends were going to leave her. Since all of the Slytherin house were Purebloods or Halfbloods, almost all

of them chose to go home. The few that didn't - a couple of queen wannabes - were Hermione's least favorite people.

"I just can't wait for Dumbles to take me to that infernal orphanage so I could escape..." Draco turned towards her, his face suddenly so serious that Hermione was taken aback.

"What do you plan on doing, Hermione?" he asked while he stared intently at her. It took all of Hermione's will power not to look away. But those gray eyes were too unnerving... as if they could see into the depths of her soul.

"It doesn't matter," she told him with forced casualness as she waved her hand. "If you don't meet me in a weeks time then that means that I failed to escape." Draco nodded.

"A week then."

Draco resumed his task while Hermione sat on his bed. A comfortable silence settled over them and none of the duo felt like breaking it. Hermione found herself watching her fiance intently. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It wasn't obvious but he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world. His eyes was more sunken than usual and he was a lot paler than he should be. Hermione frowned in disapproval.

"Draco," she called out. "Are you sick?" _Again?  
_

He blinked at her in confusion before a grimace settled on his face.

"You're way too observant sometimes, Hermione," he drawled out causing Hermione to growl in annoyance. There it was again. He was raising his walls again... he was shutting her out.

"Answer the question, Malfoy," she demanded, her eyes steely and her mouth set into a hard line.

He sighed. "I don't know, okay? I feel restless sometimes... I just keep having that urge to do something. To _move." _

"Do _they _know?" He didn't have to ask who she was referring to.

"They don't need to know anything. Mum's just going to worry even if there's nothing to worry about."

He looked resolutely at her, as if he was daring her to argue. She knew that look in his eyes. He was set on his decision and nothing she could say would change his mind. Hermione sighed in acceptance and decided to let the matter go.

And only later will she realize that it was a very stupid thing to do.

* * *

The orphanage was old and it was filled with all sorts of children of varying ages and sizes. It irritated Hermione beyond belief. She had nothing against old structures or old things but the whole place smelled like an old sewer. And she thought that her stay wasn't going to be _that _bad.

Dumbledore transformed himself into someone she was unfamiliar to. He transformed himself so he could appear a lot older without his ridiculously long beard and muggle clothing. It goes without saying that Dumbledore didn't look good without his beard.

He led her inside and began to talk with an old woman. Hermione heard him make a lame excuse about being too old tired to even take care of her anymore. Somewhere in the middle of their discussion, Dumbledore nudged Hermione to play the lost and heartbroken child part. The old caretaker ate it up like it was the most delicious food known to man.

After the papers were signed Dumbledore led Hermione to an old room, but the odd thing was, Hermione could sense magic coming from out of it. The magic signature seemed almost familiar... Like a long lost relative or friend.

"Tom used to room here." Hermione glanced at Dumbledore in question and she jumped in surprise. She didn't realize when, but he had moved closer to her so that he towered over her.

"You mean Voldemort?"

Dumbledore froze for a moment before he regarded her coldly. "Are you not afraid of the Dark Lord, Ms. Granger?" He sounded so curious... so wary that she cursed herself for not being careful enough.

"Should I be, professor?" she shot back.

"_I know who you are_!" Dumbledore hissed so suddenly that Hermione was forced to step back. She cursed silently when her back collided roughly with the wall. "And I'm sure you know what I want."

Hermione didn't know where she got her courage but she shot up to her feet to glare at Dumbledore's beardless face. "I won't help you!"

"The Dark Lord is on the rise! And yet you refuse to go over to the light side! Do you think that he will _spare _you because you're neutral?" Dumbledore screamed at her before his voice took on a softer tone. "Join me, Ms. Granger. And I promise that you will be completely protected from _him." _Hermione gaped like a fish. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to manipulate her!

"With all due respect," she snarled, "I don't have any desire to be one of your tools. You have Potter and Weasley for that, don't you?"

"I'm only trying to help you," Dumbledore insisted. "I know how to stop your... situation from getting worse. Help me and I'll help you."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "What condition?" Hermione demanded. "I don't have any condition!" She sneered at him in contempt. Dumbledore seemed to be highly amused by that.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?!" Hermione all but screamed. He must have cast a silencing spell because no one had yet to knock on her room. Dumbledore smiled in such a way that it sent chills up Hermione's spine. It was so cruel... so cold. His eyes were dancing because of some sick amusement.

"When you lose hope of ever fixing it, do find me. I'm sure we could work something out." He opened the door and moved to step out but he seemed to remember something hilarious. "Do say hi to Mr. Malfoy for me. That is, if you could make it."

"Wait! What do you mean?!" Hermione screamed but he was already gone. She raced out of her room and screamed "Professor!" But there was no sign of Dumbledore anywhere. The people of the orphanage stared at her as if she had grown another head. Hermione took a deep breath, went in her room without another word, and promptly collapsed on the floor.

Hermione's mind, as well as her heart, was racing. Whatever Dumbledore meant... it was something horrible. And it was about Draco. _If you could make it... _Hermione didn't like those words at all. It was as if something would happen and she would be too late to ever see him again... Hermione needed to get out. And she needed to get out soon.

* * *

**Author's Note**: You must fucking hate my guts. I won't give you any excuses because I should have been consistent with my updates so all I can do is apologize for being so unorganized that I couldn't find the time to write.

Okay, I know that I should write longer chapters but unfortunately, I don't have the time. I'm truly sorry if you wanted a long update. I'll try to update as soon as possible but this is 'hell' week so I'm really busy.

**Choose:**  
a.) Shorter but more frequent updates.  
b.) Longer but less frequent updates.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's loud screams echoed throughout establishment and awakened almost half of the orphanage. The caretakers, having heard her ear-piercing wails of agony, burst in her room without another care for the witch's privacy. Still somewhat disoriented, it took them a whole minute to register Hermione's ram-shackled room and the girl's writhing form on the floor.

Hermione released another deafening, guttural scream and the caretakers were immediately at her side. They tried to hold down her hands that were trying to claw at her chest, as if she was trying to remove something from the inside. Hermione trashed about and attempted to throw them off, but to no avail, the caretakers were a lot bigger and stronger than her.

Hermione's eyes, which were wide with pain and panic, met the stare of the caretakers with something close to madness inside them. Sweat was covering every inch of her body while she struggled against the tight hold of her captors.

"It _burns!_" she screamed at the nearest caretaker. "**Take it out! Take it out**!"

"What burns?!" Came the panicked cry of the old woman who had welcomed her yesterday. "Tell us!" But Hermione couldn't tell them. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't speak - not when fire was slowly spreading throughout her body. Not when it felt like she was bursting into flames.

"Take it out. Take it out," Hermione repeated incoherently, delirious with pain. "_Please_..." Her eyes closed as a tear rolled down her cheek. Hermione's body went completely limp and immobile which scared the caretakers for a moment before they realized that she had only fainted.

One of the caretakers moved her to her bed while the others took their exit. The last to leave was the old woman who gazed sadly at Hermione's sleeping form.

"Oh Albus," she murmured. "What did you do to the poor girl?" With one last worried look at Hermione, she closed the door and darkness, as well as silence, enveloped the room.

. - . - .

When Hermione came to, her body felt like it had been thrown around by a wild bull and then stomped on by a herd of dinosaurs. She raised her head weakly and took one long, good look at her room, and to her surprise, it was in a pretty decent shape concerning the fact that she had nearly destroyed it... how many days ago? She didn't remember. What had she been doing?

Hermione groaned in protest when pain flared in her body. She tried to raise her head once more before sleep overcame her again.

The next time that she woke up, it was already morning and the sunlight was bathing her form. Hermione felt loads better, and she could actually move but something felt different. It was as if she had lost a very big piece of herself... Hermione felt _empty. _

"You're awake." The voice sounded surprised. Hermione looked over and the old woman was standing by the door, holding a tray in her hand. "I didn't think that you'd wake up so soon..." she mumbled under her breath while she approached Hermione. The old lady handed Hermione a glass of water which the witch gratefully accepted.

"W-what happened?" Hermione rasped out. She winced at the sound of her voice which was hoarse from screaming. The old woman stared at her in worry and curiosity.

"You scared the daylights out of everyone," she told Hermione. "We found your room in shambles while you writhed in agony on the floor."

_Of course. _

Hermione felt the weird urge to laugh. She should have known that Dumbledore will take precautions. He wasn't just going to let her take her leave - not when he knew who she truly was.

What spell had he used? To turn her magic against her... Hermione had no idea whether she should be furious or in awe. She couldn't even cast a simple disillusionment charm on herself without crumpling in agony.

"You shouldn't do that again." Hermione glanced up in surprise at the stern tone that the old woman had taken. She almost sneered. What the bloody hell did the muggle know?

"I'm sorry."

"Frankly, I'm quite surprised," the old woman continued, "I thought that it would take you at least a week to recover. This is only the fifth day."

Hermione sputtered in confusion. "F-fifth day?!"

The old woman nodded casually in response, as if sleeping for five days straight was completely normal. "I fed you while you were asleep."

"I suppose I should thank you." Hermione glanced down at her state only to find that her clothes were completely different than five days ago. "Who...?"

"No one touched you, Hermione. I made sure of that."

"Then how?"

"Must be magic." The old woman's eyes twinkled while Hermione blinked in surprise. The way she had said it made it clear that she knew just what she was talking about.

"I-I see..." Hermione bit her lip and leaned in to whisper. "I - look, I _need _to leave this place. My friend is in trouble and I need to help him." _Draco... _

She shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid that I can't help you," she said. "You must stay here until it is time for you to go back or until someone adopts you."

"Don't you understand?" Hermione snapped, angered that the old woman could bypass such an emergency. "He _needs _me! He's probably in a state far worse than me due to what _I _experienced! _Please. _I need to go to him!"

"And I told you, you can't." Her eyes were hard and steely. It was then that Hermione knew that whatever she would say, the caretaker will not help her. Perhaps because Dumbledore told her to do so. Hermione felt anger swirling inside her. Draco's _life_ was in danger and they were holding her, the only one who could possibly help him, captive.

"Leave," she ordered with a glare.

"It would be back by the time you return to... school." Hermione didn't need to ask to know that she was talking about her magic.

"_Leave!_"

The door closed without another word. Hermione grabbed the nearest thing she could reach, that glass that she had used earlier, and threw it at the door with all her might. The glass shattered into pieces just like Hermione's hope of ever making it in time.

. - . - .

The old woman, Arabella, visited Hermione the following morning, but she wasn't as welcomed as before. Hermione instantly glared at her the moment she set foot in the room.

Arabella sighed. "Eat, child," she told the young witch. "There's no point in starving to death." There was no response and Hermione's glare only deepened further. Arabella sighed and decided to left the other girl alone with her thoughts. She was about to leave when Hermione's cold voice echoed around the room.

"There are worse things than death, you know."

Arabella looked back and found herself entranced by Hermione. The girl gazed out the window sadly, her ethereal, purple eyes cloudy as if reminiscing the past. Her raven locks gleamed in the sunlight while her pale face made her look like an angel. It was truly a sight to see.

"If you feel so bad for me, why don't you help me?" Hermione asked suddenly. She faced Arabella with a knowing look on her face. Arabella frowned in response.

"I can't."

"You say 'can't. Why is that?"

Arabella hesitated and Hermione could see that the old woman was choosing her words carefully. "I owe... _everything _to Dumbledore."

Hearing her words, Hermione almost laughed out loud. "So that turned you into some puppy then," Hermione retorted. "Lost without your master, huh, granny?" She wasn't normally rude, but he - Dumbledore - and Arabella had been pushing Hermione to the young witch's very limit.

"I would choose your words carefully, young woman," Arabella replied ever so calmly. She stood on her full height and Hermione could literally feel the power rolling off her in waves. "I'm not the powerless one here."

Hermione sneered. "Only because a certain someone took it away from me!"

"That '_certain_' someone is doing it for the greater good."

"Bollocks!" Hermione roared in anger. "Is keeping a defenseless girl locked up in this _ancient _building for the greater good?! Is keeping someone who could help _someone else _away for the greater good?! Tell me! Because my definition of the 'greater good' may need some rearrangements!"

"You are a danger to everyone. Your choice could tip the balance," Arabella responded.

"Shove off!" Hermione cried. "Draco- he, he never did anything to you! And yet you're so unwilling to help me!" She sobbed. All the emotions - the anger, the sadness, the worry - that she had bottled up flowed out of her like a dam. Arabella regarded her regretfully.

"Some sacrifices are needed in order to win what you're fighting for, my dear." The old woman finally left the crying girl alone. It was only tomorrow that something will change. For tomorrow will mark the seventh day of her absence, and tomorrow will be the day when a muggle couple would adopt her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Most of you voted for the shorter but more frequent updates so that's what I'm going with! ^^ Do share your thoughts! =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: I owe you guys a HUGE apology! I was hospitalized and was diagnosed with an ovarian cyst (I now only have one ovary because the other one was removed along with the cyst.) and was unable to do anything but sleep. I'm so, _so_ sorry. I'm now recovering and although it hurts to move too much, I can now stay awake for a long period of time... I do hope that you understand.

**My brain cells are dead! I'm having the worst writer's block of my life! Another reason why I update slowly. I know what I want to happen, but I can't put it into words. It sucks. **

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot, obviously.

* * *

The air was cold, but it didn't seem to bother the beautiful witch sitting by the window as she stared at the cloudless night sky. Despair and anger swirled inside her, but her face showed a mask of indifference, her posture relaxed and her eyes seemingly empty as she counted the billions of starts that littered the sky. Her regal form was bathed in the moon light, and it made her all the more ethereal looking.

A few more minutes passed in silence until she sighed and turned to the other occupant of the room. Her son, Draco Malfoy. His pale face was beaded with sweat and the erratic beating of his heart only increased her own. He was dying, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Suddenly, her face seemed to age years and the dark bags under her eyes were a lot more visible.

"Narcissa," a voice called. The woman, Narcissa, stared at her son for a moment longer before she lifted her eyes to stare at the newcomer. Her husband's worried face greeted her. "My dear... You still haven't slept?"

Narcissa sighed. "I can't sleep, Lucius."

"But, love, you _must _try," he insisted, worry and frustration seeping into his tone. "It's bad enough that Draco is... invalid. You don't have to suffer-"

"-What about you then, Lucius?" interjected Narcissa, "You haven't had a wink of sleep for the last six days in search of Hermione! And _you're _telling _me _that I need to sleep?"

"That's different!" Lucius argued. "We _need _her. She's our only shot if we want Draco to-"

"Stop!"

Lucius abruptly paused and stared, wide-eyed at his wife. Narcissa stared right back, her haughty and cold face absent, the hard look in her eyes all but gone and was replaced with something worn out - something that was ready to shatter, something _lost._

"Don't. Don't finish that sentence."

The blond man nodded, tight-lipped as Narcissa tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry..." he apologized with a frown. The words uncomfortable on his tongue. Narcissa regarded him with something akin to shock. The couple stared at each other for minutes before a cough broke out them out of their trance and they were immediately by the only bed in the room.

"M-Mum..." Draco croaked in the darkness. His pain-filled eyes searched for Narcissa's worried ones, a feat quite impossible to accomplish due to the darkness that the room was bathed in. "It _burns._"

"I know, dear," Narcissa sobbed. "I know."

"I'm... dying, aren't I?"

Silence enveloped the room like a blanket, and it was all Draco needed to confirm what he already knew. The young Malfoy closed his eyes and muttered, "And it's because of Hermione... isn't it?"

Whatever composure that Narcissa had gained over such a short period of time was lost in a blink of an eye. Unbidden tears flowed like a broken dam, and she had never felt as much guilt as she felt then. Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife as he shot Draco a guilt-ridden look.

"I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "We didn't- we thought that it was going to help her. She... _She _said that it was going to help! We didn't _know, _Draco. We really _didn't_!"

"Shhhh," Lucius cooed at his slightly hysterical wife. He grasped her chin gently and forced her to look at him. "_Sleep." _Narcissa's eyes closed without another word and Lucius caught his wife as she sagged in his arms.

Lucius turned to Draco. "I-"

"It's okay," Draco interjected and smiled weakly. "I understand."

Lucius regarded him with concerned but calculating eyes, "Do you?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded. "I do."

And knew it he did. Draco was no fool. He didn't understand it before, but he was able to connect the pieces after he found about his link with Hermione. They were connected not just in feelings but in mind, body and soul. What she felt, he would to. Everything that happened to Hermione concerned him because it was his life too.

The funny thing about their link was that it was an old spell created by the very first Malfoys to ensure the safety and the continuity of the line. It was a dark spell that could enable a person to bring back their beloved and there was only one way to break it. _A person had to willingly end the life of his or her lover_. What happened after that though, no one knew. Because not a single one attempted to find out.

"You know what you must do." Lucius' cold and flat voice echoed around the room. Draco closed his eyes. "If you want to live you need-"

"-I _know." _

_"Knowing _is different from being _willing _to do it. Are you?"

Draco avoided his father's intent eyes. "We need to find Hermione soon... Merlin knows what Dumbledore did to her."

"I already know where she is," Lucius informed him, a triumphant note present in his voice. Draco looked up in shock for that was not what he was expecting.

"You do?" he asked. Lucius didn't miss how his son's shoulders sagged with relief and how happiness flooded his eyes. And he was not at all glad about why Draco reacted like that. Well, he would have been if not for their current predicament.

"Yes." Lucius nodded before he turned a thoughtful eye on his son. "Sleep, Draco. I appreciate your effort, but you need to rest."

And with that Lucius - with Narcissa safely tucked in his arms - left his son all alone with nothing but the silence for company and a choice that could save a life.

* * *

Hermione was unsure on who to hate more: Dumbledore or herself. She had been too arrogant... thinking that she could outwit the headmaster; a feat that even her ancestors successfully did. But her situation was different. The Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin... not Ravenclaw and perhaps that was what made the whole thing obvious.

_'Great. Blame it on The Sorting Hat, Hermione,' _she told herself dryly. _'That just proves how desperate you are.' _

But she was desperate, wasn't she? Desperate to get out of that blasted orphanage, desperate to go to Draco, desperate to be free of Dumbledore, desperate to be _free _period, desperate to avenge her parents and she was just _desperate. _In fact, she was so desperate about many things that adding another one to the list should hardly be significant.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and without waiting for an answer Arabella walked in. Hermione barely spared her a glance and went back to glaring at the window. She heard Arabella scoff before footsteps approached her.

"What do you want?" The young witch asked, her eyes still trained outside. Arabella flinched for she knew that Hermione's reaction would be troublesome.

"A couple wants to adopt a girl your age," Arabella said slowly. "And all the children who fit those requirements are obligated to meet them."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "No."

"You have no choice in the matter," the old woman replied coldly. "Go to the office on your own two feet or the other caretakers will drag you there."

"I do not want to be adopted!" Hermione snapped back, her violet, hate-filled eyes glared at the old woman.

"Do not take out your anger on me, child," Arabella responded calmly. "It is not my fault that you are here."

"Are you insinuating that it was _my _fault?" Hermione growled. The nerve of this woman.

"Your arrogance."

Hermione gritted her teeth together and resisted the urge to slap the old woman. She usually appreciated honesty and liked honest individuals but Arabella had told her the truth she did not want to face.

"Enough of this. Leave me alone," Hermione commanded and turned her back. Arabella only raised her eyebrows at the girl. "I refuse to be adopted."

"If that is what you wish."

Hermione almost gasped in shock. She was agreeing? Just like that? It was too good to be true. Hermione was sure that the old woman had something up her sleeve, but when the young witch turned around, Arabella was already gone.

Hermione's eyes never left the doors, and soon after, two men entered right before Arabella. The old woman smirked at the look of disbelief that marred Hermione's features.

"You're not serious," Hermione said in astonishment. Arabella nodded and stared at her.

"I am," she confirmed. "And if you don't get up right in this second, these men will treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

Hermione stiffened and sent a look at the old woman that screamed bloody murder. "And what do you mean by _that?_" she snarled. "Are you suggesting that I _deserve _to be treated like an _animal_?"

"Your words, not mine," Arabella responded as calm as ever, and it only increase Hermione's ire. The young witch seethed in silence as she glowered at the caretakers who took it upon themselves to dictate her life.

"_Fine_." Hermione gritted her teeth in anger, knowing that she was powerless - quite literally - to stop the men from doing what they wanted. She stood up and pushed past Arabella and her lap dogs to go to the office with a scowl on her face all the while.

"Where are you going?" a voice called behind her.

Hermione snorted and stopped. She frowned and looked back at Arabella impatiently and said, "The office, of course." The muffled laughter that reached her ears only served to increase Hermione's growing irritation. "What is it?!"

"The office is that way," Arabella replied with a grin as she pointed at the opposite direction from where Hermione was going. The younger girl's eye twitched and stalked off to the direction Arabella pointed at.

Hermione burst in the office without any preamble, and she instantly stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of the couple.

They stood in a regal manner with their blond hair swept back and their pale, pointed faces as cold as ice. They looked quite different with muggle clothing, but Hermione can always tell a Malfoy if she saw one.

And moreover, how can she forget those silver eyes?

"It's her," the young lady breathed. "She's the one we want."

Arabella entered just before Narcissa uttered those words and her eyes widened. She was sure that they would take one look at Hermione's angry face and send her away. But the complete opposite happened.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her brows furrowed. "She's... difficult to handle."

"We're sure," the blond man confirmed. Arabella's confusion only grew when it seemed like Hermione and the couple only had eyes for each other.

"Hermione, meet Mr. and Mrs. Walter."

The young couple then approached Hermione slowly and they could no longer hide the relief that could be clearly seen in their eyes. 'Mr. Walter' leaned down to look at Hermione's eye and whispered, "We've come to take you home."


End file.
